La culpa de Lola Loud
by Agnes Marie IN-NFT
Summary: Mi nombre es Lola Loud. Novena de los once hijos, la mas hermosa, narcisista, manipuladora y bla, bla, bla. De Seguro es lo que sabes de mi. Eso es cierto... o lo fue hace años. Muchas cosas pasaron y ahora estamos separados, pero eso no es lo peor: Hace tres años destruí el futuro de mi hermano. Y ahora debo proteger lo que queda de el, cueste lo que cueste. Es mi deber, mi culpa
1. Prologo

**Buenas a Todos! Fic Loco que se me ocurrio de la nada. Necesitba sacarlo de mi cabeza... otra vez. Me dan su opinión?**

 **Loud House es de sus dueños. Disfruten!**

* * *

Prólogo

.

-Y el premio a Señorita Carismática es para… Lola Loud!- la multitud aplaude de forma entusiasta mientras la niña de doce años sonríe de oreja a oreja y avanza saludando al público, ignorando perfectamente la mirada de algunas de las demás competidoras.

-Eso Lola!- el grito de su padre le hace verle un segundo, de nuevo suspirando de alivio al ver que llevaba el traje gris oscuro y no ese horroroso verde que tanto le gustaba. Lola llegó al frente y dejó que le colocaran la cinta, así como la nueva tiara que iría a su colección.

-Felicidades Lola, tienes algo que decir?- preguntó la presentadora con una sonrisa. Lola sonrió amablemente mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

-Solo que estoy agradecida por este logro, estoy halagada de ser la escogida. Significa mucho para mi.- mintió descaradamente sin que se notase. Las personas siguieron aplaudieron y cantaron esa estúpida canción de nuevo y con la salida de los participantes, el concurso termino.

La sonrisa de Lola cambio de una amable a una soberbia, caminando tras bambalinas como la dueña del lugar, pasando de largo a las demás concursantes y dejando tras de si un aura de terror.

.

Por si eres uno de esos idiotas que vive debajo de una cueva, Mi nombre es Lola Loud.

Me conocerás como la novena de los once hijos del matrimonio Loud, la familia más ruidosa de Royal Woods, siendo sin lugar a dudas de las más hermosas y prometedoras aspirantes a Señorita América en el futuro y por si fuera poco, una inteligente jovencita que sabe obtener todo lo que quiere sin causar problemas. Eso sin mencionar mis impecables notas producto de mis grandes esfuerzos, mi perfecta y agradable actitud que me ha dado muchos amigos y mas que nada, el tener una gran familia que me apoye.

Te suena todo eso verdad? De seguro piensas que mi vida es perfecta.

Pues no tienes idea de lo equivocado que estás, tonto.

Primero, ya no hay un matrimonio Loud. Mis padres se divorciaron y nos dividieron según sus gustos, dejándome a mí con nadie más que la loca de Luan, la apestosa Lynn, la rara de Lisa y Lincoln. Lori tambien esta en nuestro lado, pero al ser mayor de edad en el momento nadie la toma en cuenta. Y si te interesa saber de mi "adorada madre", ella se llevó a los demás y se fue de la ciudad en la primera semana, cortando toda comunicación con nosotros y nuestro Padre.

Segundo, ya no vivimos en Royal Woods. Nos mudamos hace dos años a Cristal Lake, una creciente ciudad que no tiene nada que logre crear el nombre, pero que está cerca de un buen punto turístico para dejarlo pasar. La razón fue simple, le pidieron a Papá ser gerente de un nuevo puesto de Aloha Comrade en el lugar y de inmediato aceptó, ya que tras… eso, andábamos en bancarrota. Ahora vivo en una hermosa casa, pero eso no viene a cuento.

Tercero, Mi actitud no es agradable ni perfecta. Si quiero algo lo quiero en ese momento y nada ni nadie se pondrá en mi camino para conseguirlo. Si cebo chantajear, amenazar, sobornar, timar o cualquier otra cosa lo haré. Por supuesto, sin perder mi apariencia de niña perfecta. Tengo una reputación que mantener, lo sabes? A muchos no les agrada, pero es lo que me funciona y, debo admitirlo, lo que se me da mejor.

Cuarto y si bien estoy siempre rodeada de las demás chicas populares y otras compañeras de aceptable reputación… No tengo amigos. No fuera de mi familia. Todos me temen o me respetan y eso es suficiente para mi, a veces es solitario pero no se puede tener todo en la vida.

Y Quinto… Estoy muy probablemente en el top diez de las peores hermanas, familiares o cualquier cosa relacionado en la historia de la humanidad. Lana dice que exagero y no debería pensar en eso, pero no puedo aceptar sus palabras… Después de todo…

¿Cuántas de Niñas a los ocho años ya han logrado destruir la vida de su propio hermano?

.

-Logre grabarlo todo.- sonrió Lynn Sr. manejando su nuevo BMW mirando a Lola un segundo. Lola, ahora vestida con una camisa larga rosa con una corona dibujada, Leggins negros con cristales, guantes rosa y zapatillas Nike rosas, rodó los ojos cuando los de su padre regresaron a la carretera. -Estuviste fenomenal, como siempre.

-No fue nada, esas chicas no me llegaban a la altura de los talones.- se limpio el guante Lola con poca importancia. -Pero no niego que esta es de las más hermosas tiaras que me han dado. Definitivamente va al estante. -acepto mirando su reflejo con una sonrisa.

-Lo que quieras cariño. Y hablando de querer… Segura que no quieres ir a celebrarlo a algún lado? Una vez termine la reunión podemos comer algo de ese pollo arabesque que tanto te gusta. Estoy seguro que a Debbie le encantaría. Mientras podías darle una vuelta al centro comercial.

-Gracias, papá, pero estoy terriblemente cansada.- fingió Lola recostandose a la puerta para efecto dramático. -Creo que llegaré y le pediré a Lincoln que me haga un Earl Grey y unas botanas ligeras antes de ir a la cama, no antes de darme una chica Katty se puso un perfume de baratija que huele a gato muerto.

-Si, lo sentimos en la audiencia.- aceptó su padre frunciendo su nariz. Pronto el auto se detuvo y Lola, dándole un beso de despedida a su padre, tomó sus cosas para bajar del auto. -Nos vemos luego cariño. Saludame a Lincoln. -y sin más se fue de largo. Lola siguió sonriendo fingidamente hasta que se dio la vuelta para mirar su casa.

Dos pisos de estilo moderno, con un hermosamente cuidado jardín delante y pintado de un suave color cielo con detalles blancos y azules. El garaje cerrado también a la vista, guardando el Mercedes que su padre tenía en él para emergencias.

-Que idiotez.- suspiro Lola sacando su teléfono para mandar un mensaje mientras camina Llegó a la puerta y comenzó a abrirla, entrando sin prisas y cerrando tras de sí, siendo de inmediato abrazada por detrás con un cariño tal que sintió toda negatividad y "Lolacidad" abandonandola. Se voltio para devolver el gesto. -Hola tambien Lincoln.

-Lola!- sonrió el chico mirándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, abrazando un remendado conejo de peluche blanco y gris que le encantaría a alguien como Lucy. El chico llevaba una simple camisa naranja con mangas largas y cuello alto, así como unos cómodos pantalones de tela color gris. Estaba descalzo. -Te?

-Por favor y Gracias. También prepara extra con una manzana cortada, y haz otro para ti. Lo tomare en la terraza. -Lincoln asintió y fue a la cocina mientras Lola subia las escaleras, su mirada divagando un segundo a su hermano antes de seguir su camino. Ya arriba se encontró en un pequeño estar hermosamente decorado bajo una enorme ventana que dejaba a la vista el patio trasero y la piscina. Lola lo ignoró y fue por un pasillo a la derecha, hacia una puerta que correspondía a su viejo cuarto allá en Royal Woods. SIn dudarlo lo abrió y se encontró en su propia y rosada habitación, repleto de Lujos que harían a una princesa de verdad llorar de la envidia. No por nada era la niña de Papá.

Lola pasó de largo esto y tras tirar sus cosas sobre su cama, fue a uno de sus cuadros, primera plana de una revista de modas infantil que tenía en tamaño gigante, abriéndolo al tocar el collar que llevaba con el suyo de la imagen. Dentro había una estantería secreta completa y llena de arriba a abajo con peluches de los mejores animales del reino animal. Lola sonrió al verlos, pero su mirada se posó en la única cosa que no era un peluche del lugar. Un regalo pésimamente envuelto con papel de color naranja con ases de espadas negras

Lola respiro para calmarse a tal aberración a la estética y lo tomo con cuidado, cerrando tras de sí justo cuando su teléfono sonó. Lola gruño y se detuvo a revisarlo, sonriendo de inmediato para correr a la puerta.

Allí la esperaba una chica vestida en bermudas azules con bolsillos, medias altas con zapatillas negras, un abrigo rojo gris atado a la cintura y una camisa azul marino con un sapo pintado en frente. Y la gorra roja, Lana nunca salia a ningun lado sin ella.

-Lo tienes?-dijeron a la vez antes de mostrar lo que llevaban, Lola el obsequio y Lana una caja cerrada. Lana alzó una ceja al ver el estado del regalo.

-Ni se te ocurra.- gruño Lola dejándole entrar.

-No es por ofender Lols, pero Lily haría un mejor trabajo.- Lola le gruño y Lana solo rió, dándole un codazo. -Solo bromeo tigre. Y dónde está?- preguntó mirando alrededor.

-En la cocina, preparando té. -Lana frunció el ceño y le miró de forma acusadora. -El se ofrecio, yo vi una oportunidad de darle una sorpresa.

-No me sorprende.- suspiró su hermana estirándose y casi dejando caer la caja.-Jeje… Bueno, vamos para allá.- y sin esperar a su hermana, Lana fue a la cocina como Pedro por su casa. Lola suspiro a su falta de modales, pero de inmediato sonrió ante lo que iban a hacer.

La cocina era un amplio lugar digno de un chef, iluminado por la luz natural de un amplio vidrio, una salida al patio y otra al garaje, siendo pintada en un contraste de amarillo, rojo y verde un tanto marcado. Dentro de ella Lincoln estaba mirando la tetera mientras tarareaba "Bibibidi babidi bu", moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la canció conejo de peluche estaba en el desayunador. Lana se acerco y dejo su caja, alejándose un poco antes de aclararse la garganta. Lincoln no lo noto, pero a la segunda lo hizo, una sonrisa enorme plasmandose en su rostro.

-La..La-na!-y de inmediato corrió a abrazarla de la misma forma que hizo con Lola, quien aceptó su posición de espectadora y se sentó en la mesa, ocultando su caja de la vista al ponerla tras el peluche.

-Eh, un gusto verte también Lincoln…- rio su gemela devolviendo el abrazo con fuerza. Su momento fue interrumpido por el pitido de la tetera, Lincoln mirándola antes de ir a atender, dejando a Lana suspirando de nuevo.

-Mayordomo perfecto, no?-comento con claro fastidio en al voz. Lola bajó la mirada con pesar, haciendo que se sintiera mal. -Ehm… No queria… Lo siento, Lola.

-No importa. Es mi culpa. -Lana abrió la boca para corregirla, pero al final solo negó la cabeza y se sentó frente a su gemela.

-No deberías ser tan dura contigo misma.- comentó por fin.

-Es de lo mejor que sé hacer.. -la discusión terminó ahí porque Lincoln llegó con una bandeja que incluye cuatro tazas con sus platos, tetera, azucarera, crema y tres delicados platitos con pedazos de manzana perfectamente pelada. El chico la dejó entre las dos antes comenzar a servir sin dejar de tararear. El té de Lola completamente negro con dos de azúcar, El de Lana con crema y tres de azúcar, mientras que el del propio Lincoln era mitad crema mitad te con cuatro de azúcar. La última taza de té simple la colocó frente al peluche. Las dos hermanas, ya acostumbradas a la acción, toman su té de inmediato bajo la atenta mirada de Lincoln.

-Delicioso/ Perfecto.- dijeron las dos volviendo a hacerle sonreír. Lincoln se sentó y tomo su taza con las dos manos para tomar. O al menos iba a hacerlo hasta que noto la caja en medio de los tres. El chico la miro curioso y la señaló mirando a sus hermanas. Lola y Lana se miraron cómplices.

-Lincoln.- llamo Lola con cierta solemnidad, pero al mismo tiempo como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño. -Hoy Lana y yo quisimos darte una sorpresa, porque hoy es un dia, muy especial… Sabes cual es?- Lincoln negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla con curiosidad.

-Quieres saber?- pregunto ahora Lana. EL chico asintió emocionado. Las dos hermanas se miraron de nuevo antes de abrir la caja y mostrar un pequeño pastel de chocolate con un… pokemon dibujado con M&M, debajo del titulo "Feliz Cumple Lincoln!"

-Feliz Cumpleaños Lincoln!- dijeron a la vez con una amplia sonrisa, aunque la de Lola trataba de contener una carcajada y la de Lana era algo avergonzada. Lincoln las miro con sorpresa antes de extrañarse y señalarse a sí mismo. Ambas asintieron y el señalo el pastel antes de volver a señalarse. Otra vez asintieron. Tras un rato Lincoln volvió a sonreír y aplaudió contento. Lana saco una vela y cerillas, enciendo el pastel mientras Lola le colocaba a Lincoln un gorrito de cumpleaños, las dos cantando el típico coro feliz.

-Ahora pide un deseo!- Lincoln asintió y soplo de inmediato, sonriendo a sus hermanas. -Bien, ahora abrimos espacio.- se relamió Lana mientras agarraba las manzanas de los platos y se las zampaba. Sus hermanos la miraron con molestia. -Que? A visto hecho o lo que sea. Quien quiere pastel?-Lincoln sonrió antes de levantarse e ir a la cocina, regresando un cuchillo para cortar el postre y otro plato. -Uhmm… Lincoln, no creo que a Hari le guste el pastel…-Su hermano negó con la cabeza molesto. -De acuerdo, pero un pedazo pequeño, eh?- Lincoln sonrio y asintio, cortando el pastel y sirviendo los trozos en cada plato.

-Uhm, de cajeta?- sonrió Lola tras probarlo, aceptando el empalagoso sabor del exagerado de betún con M&M que cubría el sabor del propio pastel.

-Y lo cocine en el hornillo. -acepto Lana orgullosa antes de fruncir el ceño. -Todavía no entiendo el miedo de mamá de dejarme usar el horno. Es decir, puedo reparar vehículos el triple de grandes que yo desde los cuatro pero usar el horno? Muuy peligroso.

-Al menos te dejan usar la cocina. Papa no me deja preparar nada que no sea fruta.- se quejó Lola rodando los ojos.

-Lola, lograste que explotara la batidora. -Lincoln asintió a las palabras de Lana, haciendo que Lola frunció el ceño. Lana río por su actitud, tomando un gran trozo y saboreandolo antes de continuar. -Por cierto, felicidades, otra vez. -Lola la miro y Lana señaló su cabeza con el tenedor, recordando que aún llevaba la tiara ganadora. -Y que cuentas esta vez?

-Por donde empiezo. Primero, recuerdas a Katty Levin, la de tu clase?- Lana asintió con obviedad. -Pues ha hecho la cosa mas est.. estrafalaria del mundo….

Una vez la conversación terminó igual que el pastel se esfumó de su envase (y de cierto plato que dejó a las hermanas algo nerviosas), Lincoln trató de levantarse para limpiar todo, siendo detenido por Lola.

-Espera Lincoln, Aun te tenemos otra sorpresa. -dicho eso su hermano se sentó curioso, Lana dejando el espacio frente a ellos limpio. Lola sonrió a eso y movió al conejo, dejando a la vista el regalo. Lincoln repitió lo mismo que con el pastel, saltando en su asiento de la emoción cuando dejaron el regalo frente a él.

Tras lanzarle una mirada a ambas pidiendo permiso, el chico comenzó a desdoblar el envoltorio con cuidado, tomando su tiempo para que el papel no se dañase.

-Tienes que envolverlo asi….

-Al menos se ve mejor que tu pokémon…

-Era Lincoln...

-Oh…- las dos se miraron sin saber que decir hasta que un suspiro de sorpresa salió de Lincoln. EL chico al fin había abierto el regalo, que dentro contenía dos cuadernillos de dibujo, dos tomos de Ace Savy y Princesa Pony, un set de lápices de 48 colores y otro set de lápices de sombreado color sepia. El chico tomó cada regalo con asombro y sus hermanas no pudieron evitar una sonrisa llena de pesar.

De la nada Lincoln se levantó y las abrazo en sus asientos, haciendo que sin querer se pusieran de pie y tirasen las sillas, pero no les importo. No tardaron en devolver el gesto y se quedaron así un largo rato, cada una apreciando el momento que tenían entre ellos tres, pidiendo que durase mucho tiempo….

Pero todo lo bueno tiene un final y en este caso se vio como el sonido de un auto entrando al garaje. Los tres hermanos se sorprendieron y Lincoln sonrió caminando hacia el sonido, siendo detenido por una asustada Lana.

-Uhmm… Lo siento Linc, tengo que irme. -El chico se vio triste. -Prometo venir después, pero… -Lana se llevó un dedo a los labios. Lincoln asintió y la imito. Lana sonrió y le dio un rápido abrazo antes de tomar sus obsequios y otras evidencias, incluida su taza de té y su plato. -Los llevaré a su cuarto y saldré por la ventana.- le dijo a Lola con prisa. -Te veo en clase.

-Nos vemos.- susurro Lola apretando su brazo un segundo antes de que se fuera corriendo. Lola la siguió hasta la entrada de la cocina, a tiempo para verla desaparecer en el pasillo que llevaba a la lavandería. Lola suspiro de nuevo y se dio la vuelta, sentándose en donde estaba mientras Lincoln esperaba junto a la puerta, que se abrió de inmediato mostrando al padre Lud.

-Y aquí están!- sonrió el hombre antes de dejar pasar a una hermosa mujer de rubios cabellos lacios y una buena figura que sonreía falsamente al hombre. Lola ahogó el gruñido animal que tenía en la garganta. -Mira Lola, se que dijiste que no, pero pensé que no sería problema si celebramos todos juntos en casa con Debbie.

-Soy tu novia, Liny, no debería ser problema.- rió la mujer dándole un beso en los labios. Lola tuvo que resistir las ganas de vomitar. -Y aquí está el pequeño Lincky! Bonito sombrero, ya estabas preparado no?-Lincoln asintió sonriente y ella le acarició los cabellos con una extraña mirada. -Que buen niño eres…- Lola frunció el ceño y se levantó de inmediato, llamando la atención a ella.

-Es una idea genial papá, pero podríamos esperar un poco? Lincoln y yo estábamos teniendo una… fiesta de té con Hari y ya sabes cómo se pone con estas cosas.- terminó señalando el conejo, logrando que tanto el padre como la mujer tuvieran un escalofrío. Lincoln no entendió pero asintió a las palabras de su hermana.

-He.. Bueno, no hay problema tesoro… Siempre y cuando terminen rapido. -señaló su padre antes de mirar a la mujer. -Me ayudas con los paquetes?

-Por supuesto cariño. -sonrió la mujer siguiéndole, no sin antes mirar a Lola con suspicacia.

Lola se sentó de nuevo y miro al peluche con algo cercano al agradecimiento. Lincoln se sentó á su lado y la abrazo tarareando una de sus canciones favoritas, aunque era claro que no sabía qué estaba pasando. Lola no lo aclaro pero devolvió el gesto, recordando a sí misma que nadie deba verla llorar.

.

Como ya dije Mi nombre es Lola Loud.

Tengo doce años y vivo con mi divorciado padre Lynn Sr. y mi hermano Lincoln, quien tiene la mentalidad de un niño la mayor parte del tiempo, la habilidad de un adulto el resto, problemas de memoria y no puede hablar con normalidad. Mi mejor amiga es mi hermana Gemela, ahora Lana Lewis, con quien me reencontré el primer dia de clases en este lugar y tras una buena pelea, volvimos a ser unidas. Ella y Lincoln son los únicos amigos de verdad que tengo. La única familia que me queda…

Y esta es la historia de como di todo lo que tenía para asegurarme que mi familia no se volviera a romper de nuevo.


	2. Cap 1 Mis Dias

**Buenas a Todos! Regresando con este fic porque no quiere salir de mi cabeza y no me deja terminar el capitulo de To be a Loud Again.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Loud House es de sus dueños.**

* * *

Cap. 1

Mis días

.

Era una madrugada pacífica en la casa Loud, sus habitantes dormidos en sus habitaciones, los dos varones ignorantes de los sonoros ronquidos que salían de la unica femina de la casa, que estaba dormida en su cama doble con dosel rosa y acabados de caoba, con su cara cubierta por una pasta verde, sus ojos tapados por un visor y sus cabellos colocados en prendedores en su cabeza.

En ese momento el reloj digital en la mesita de noche de la niña cambió a las cinco en punto, iniciando a tocar, para lo que sería sorpresa de muchos que la conocen, la cancion de inicio de Princesa Pony. De inmediato la mano de Lola se estrelló contra el aparato, silenciando de golpe.

La niña se levantó de la cama y se quitó su visor, revelando el ligero tic en el ojo que tenía antes de suspirar y levantarse de la cama, saliendo de las sabanas con su camisón rosa con brillos mientras se colocaba unas pantuflas de gato rosa.

Lola se acercó a la puerta de su cerrado closet y tomo la bata de baño que estaba ahí, saliendo de su habitación para entrar al lugar, de igual tamaño que el de la casa Loud pero con una divina bañera con hidromasaje que era para morirse. Lastima que, siendo día de clases y peor aún un Lunes, no podía darse el lujo de usarla. Su colegial le venía a buscar a las seis y cuarto, después de todo.

Salió del baño en tienta minutos, su cabello en su usual estilo y la bata puesta. Sin prisa entra de nuevo a su cuarto directo al armario, revelando un "Walk-in-closet" con una amplia colección de ropas, la mayoría de reconocidas marcas, así como de zapatos, bufandas y toda prenda de vestir. Lola entro al armario y tras un rato salió completamente vestida, con una falda negra plisada, una camisa de mangas cortas rosas debajo de un chaleco negro como la falda, medias alta rosas y zapatillas negra con Rosa. Lo tipico para seguir el código de vestimenta de la escuela.

Tras ello se sentó en su tocador y comenzó a darse unos retoques, recordando con fastidio la prohibición de maquillaje y las tres faltas que estaba de que la profesora Habert le sacase de su clase. Pero eso no le impedía ponerse lo justo y necesario para resaltar sus hermosamente perfectas facciones. Una vez estuvo conforme, se levantó para mirarse de arriba a abajo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en la puerta de su habitación. Probando poses y movimientos.

-Nada mal…- aceptó con falsa modestia mientras miraba a los azules ojos de su reflejo. Toda ella se veía perfecta. O eso pensó hasta que su estomago gruño, exigiendo alimento. Lola asintió la moción y fue a tomar su mochila, revisando que tuviera todo dentro. Con eso salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras, su estómago gruñendo de nuevo ante el dulce olor del desayuno que salía de la cocina. Sin prisa llegó al lugar y sonrió al ver a su hermano tarareando frente a la estufa. -Buenos días Lincoln.

-Bu-nas…-saludo Lincoln con una sonrisa, antes de volver a lo suyo. Lola le imitó y se sentó en el desayunador a esperar su desayuno junto a Hari, que ya estaba en posición. Dos minutos después Lincoln se le unió, trayendo consigo dos vasos con jugo de frutas recién exprimido y libre de pupa, dos platos de tostadas francesas y un bol con algunas fresas para compartir. También llevaba un vasito con café negro. Una vez todos tuvieron lo suyo comenzaron a comer en silencio. Lola apenas había terminado su desayuno cuando escucharon un pitido desde afuera.

-Justo a tiempo. Nos vemos Luego Lincoln, cuidate.- dijo mientras se levantaba a darle un abrazo que fue devuelto con fuerza. Y tras separarse, por regla general, Lola también le dio un fugaz abrazo a Hari antes de de darle a Lincoln un beso en la mejilla y correr a la puerta de enfrente. No tardó en salir para ver el colegial esperandola, por lo que se acercó y abrió la puerta del copiloto, subiendo sin mirar al resto de individuos detrás de ella.

-Buenos días Jessica.- saludo amablemente a la conductora. Tenía el privilegio de no ir con los demás en el apretujado espacio trasero gracias a una mezcla de buen pago y falso carisma. No había forma de perder ello.

-Buenas Lola.- saludo la mujer con media sonrisa. -Lista para otro dia?

-Sigo prefiriendo las vacaciones.- bromeó Lola y la mujer río, arrancando el auto para ir a la calle principal, pronto agarrando rumbo al Colegio bilingüe Octavia P. Wright en Rottenfall Springs.

.

Seguramente se estén preguntando porque alguien como yo asiste a un colegio semi privado como ese, aun más en una ciudad ajena a la mía, siendo que Crystal Lake tiene su propio Instituto público y tantos más privados. La respuesta es simple.

Lana vive ahí. No en la escuela, obviamente, sino que asiste a ese colegio porque está cerca de su casa.

Volviendo conmigo, Debido a problemas con que se yo cuando nos mudamos (Entre ellos el hecho de que Papá no quería pagar escuelas privadas por obvias razones) tuve que terminar mi primaria en nada más y nada menos que en la sección primaria del Colegio, donde tuve mi ameno encuentro con Lana. Creanme, no fue fácil al inicio, pero al final todo tuvo su lugar. Al finalizar el año Papa dijo que podía optar con asistir a un colegio más cercano, pero preferí quedarme donde estaba. Ya tenía prestigio, seguidores y había encontrado a mi hermana. No me iba a ir.

Se que Lana está en el por un problema que tuvo en la escuela pública, que si bien no me ha contado en perosna, numerosas fuentes me han confirmado que tiene relación con sapos, un incendio y una batalla de comida que se salio de proporciones. Tuvo suerte de que sugirieron cambio de colegio antes de expulsión directa. Auch.

Bueno, el porque no importa. Estamos en la misma escuela y eso vale sacrificar una de mis 9 horas de sueño para levantarme casi tres horas antes del inicio de las clases cada dia.

.

Lola se despidió de la conductora y de inmediato se alejó del vehículo, caminando directo a la sección media del colegio mientras otros estudiantes le saludaban o se apartaban lo más rápido posible de su camino. Todo normal.

La niña sonrió cuando vio al pie de la escalera de entrada a su grupo, por lo que apresuró el paso para unirse a la conversación mandatoria antes del primer periodo. La primera en verla fue Lorein Starlight, una chica de cabello rojizo en cola de caballo y ojos verdes, quien sonrió al verla acercarse.

-Lola! Amiga, te ves divina como siempre. -saludo cuando llego con ellas.

-Obviamente, Lore. Y déjame añadir que ese conjunto te sienta de maravilla. -halago Lola mirando con buenos ojos la combinación. Lorein visiblemente se vio orgullosa. Lola aprovechó para mirar a las otras dos, con fingida admiración. -Ustedes también se ven fenomenales, Briana, Winnie.

-Tienes toda la razón. -movió su cabello oscuro Winnie, o Winona Jackson, mirándola con sus lentes de contacto azules cargados de soberbia.

-Un gusto verte Lola.-señaló Briana Armori, su castaño cabello perfectamente ondulado remarcando sus castaños ojos.

-Hey, Lola, patineta a las cuatro.- todas miraron disimuladamente, Lola ahogando su sonrisa al ver a Lana rodar dentro de los terrenos de la escuela, vestida de la misma forma de ayer pero con el abrigo puesto. Lana paso de largo su grupo, pero ella y Lola hicieron un ligero contacto visual como saludo. Lola se siente satisfecha. -Todavía no puedo creer que seas gemela de Lewis…

-Winnie, lo has dicho mil veces y no va a cambiar el hecho.- señaló Brianna rodando los ojos antes de mirar por el camino que tomó Lana con desaprobación.-No todos saben tomar buenas decisiones con su vida. -Lola frunció el ceño ligeramente. -Si de verdad son gemelas, esa chica está destruyendo una gema con ese acto de marimacha. -Lola apretó disimuladamente los puños,su sonris disminuyendo.

-Y si cambiamos de tema?-pidió Lore algo nerviosa antes de sonreírle a Lola. -Por cierto, qué tal te fue en el certamen?

-Obviamente arrase.- dictó Lola haciendo un gesto con la mano, tomando la oportunidad para no matar a Briana.

-Yo tambien lo habria hecho, pero como mi madre es una de los organizadores no me dejaron participar.- comento Winnie con soltura antes de mirarla divertida. -Y es cierto que Levin, del otro salon, se echo un perfume super apestoso? Mama dijo que no pudo sentir la nariz por una hora.

-Amiga, creeme cuando digo que apestoso se queda corto…- Las cuatro rieron tontamente, comenzando su entrada al recinto educativo, mientras se ponen a cuchichear en contra de la pobre chica y de todo lo demás que hicieron el fin de semana. El pase del grupo de amigas era indicativo para dejar el espacio libre en el pasillo, ganando miradas y cumplidos en su reinado. Lo tipico dia a dia de Lola.

.

Sorprendente verdad? Eso es el resultado de dos años de esfuerzo y trabajo… y otras cosas, pero no hablemos de ello.

Que? El que decidiera asistir aquí para seguir viendo a mi hermana no significa que no voy a crear mi reputación, lo cual desde que comenzó el año ha sido un tanto más difícil, pero que he sabido manejarme.

Yo soy de las chicas más populares en el colegio y, según la página no oficial para estudiantes, estoy en tercer lugar en el top diez de las más guapas del sector medio, solo siendo superada por Hilary Rare, del último año, y Agatha Preston, del siguiente al mío. Lo bueno es que, de las primeros años de la escuela media, soy la mas hermosa, factor que todavía irrita a Briana y a Winnie cuando se menciona. La cara de ambas es divertida. Lorein también está en la lista, pero mucho más abajo.

Lore es hija de un empresario local y una buena conocedora de la combinación de colores, además de ser una buena persona de corazón, lo que me recuerda terriblemente a mi ex-hermana Leni. Eso y que su nombre suene parecido a Lori, me sacan de quicio, pero ella está comiendo de la palma de mi mano, así que no me quejare.

Winona, hija de la respetable dueña del hotel "Serenity View" en Crystal Lake, es una quejumbrosa que no sabe hacer nada y que vive la vida creyéndose mejor que todos sin serlo de asomo. No es como su servidora, quien tiene un largo repertorio de hechos que prueban mi superioridad. Winnie es un perro que ladra y no muerde. Son solo palabras, pero son palabras con dinero y buenos consejos en el uso de maquillaje, así que puedo soportarla… por ahora.

De Briana… digamos que es la mezcla perfecta de belleza y conocimiento con unos humos tan subidos que me hace ver realmente humilde a su lado. En serio, ni siquiera tengo que intentarlo. Viniendo de familia rica, no me sorprende tanto como el que este aqui en primer lugar.

Estar con ellas me hace ver mucho mejor, así que por eso son mis amigas.

Pero regresemos al punto principal.

Lana y yo, sí bien vamos a la misma escuela, no estamos en las mismas clases la mayoría del tiempo. Este lugar tiene un extraño sistema de cambiar de salon para materias especiales y no hacerlo para las más normalitas. Gracias a eso, este año solo tengo cuatro clases con Lana: Ciencias Sociales, Ciencias Naturales, Educación Física y Artes. Si a eso le sumamos nuestros diversos gustos, grupos sociales y clubes (que son un dolor obligatorio en este lugar), el tiempo de estar juntas es muy limitado a la vez que atesorado. Las veces que nos sentamos juntas, comenzamos a contarnos historias del tiempo separados, discutir comportamientos, quejarnos de nuestras clases, y cosas random que a veces salen por allí. Incluso logramos que en algún punto sabemos que quiere escuchar la otra y cómo decirlo, mucho mejor que en los viejos tiempos.

También debo agradecer que Lucy no esté en la misma escuela que nosotras, eso nos da tiempo para que una vez terminadas nuestras cosas podamos tomar una ligera comida juntas, mayormente a mi cuenta.

.

-y entonces Luan dijo… Ugh, no creo ser capaz de repetirlo. - sentenció Lola llevandose una mano a la frente por vergüenza ajena. Lana dejó de masticar su hamburguesa para preguntar.

-Una broma tonta?- Lola le miro con cierto asco.

-No hables con la boca llena y si, una broma.- acepto tomando un sorbo de soda. Lana dio un silbido tras tragar lo que tenía.

-Uno pensaría que aprendio la leccion de bromear con Lincoln.- comentó tomando unas papita. -Y qué hizo él?

-Asustarse, que más? Desde lo que paso con Hari, Luan no es muy graciosa para él. -Lola le imito y mastico una papita antes de continuar. -Tardamos cinco minutos en calmarlo para que Luan explicase que no había bromas en su regalo y solo era un nuevo peluche de Princesa Pony. -Lola terminó la papita. -Creo que sigue queriendo reemplazar a Hari.

-Si, buena suerte. Si es como Lily con Bun-Bun, la tiene asegurada.- Lana tomo un poco de soda y eructo. -Perdón. Y que paso despues?

-Terminamos la llamada y Papá se disculpó por enésima vez con Lincoln por olvidar su cumpleaños, otra vez. -rodó los ojos su hermana jugando con su pajilla. -Débora tuvo la brillante idea de que debíamos ver juntos la nueva película de Princesa Pony para remediarlo, como si YO también me hubiera olvidado de su cumpleaños.

-Sigo sin creer que le siga gustando esa cosa…- comentó Lana rascándose la barbilla.

-Yo tampoco, pero si lo hace feliz, no me importa… demasiado. Pero si tengo que abrazar a "Twinkle Night" por toda la película una vez más…. -termino mordiendo la pepita como su arrancará una cabeza con los dientes.- Al menos podria darme su peluche de "Beutifly", ella cuadra mejor conmigo.

-Esa es la de morado, verdad?- Lola asintió. -Rayos, cuántas veces has visto eso para saberte todos los nombres?

-He tenido que ver las nueve temporadas, tres veces. -le recordó con una ceja alzada. -Es difícil no hacerlo. Pero sabes lo que más me fastidia? Que yo sugerí llevar a Lincoln a la tienda donde compramos las cosas y la idiota de Debora convenció a Papa que el "pobre chico se perdería entre tantas cosas y olores extraños y desconocidos"- Lana, que tomaba soda de nuevo se atragantó y tosió para respirar de nuevo. Su gemela la miró un segundo con incredulidad.

-Me tomas el pelo.

-Nop

-Es en serio?

-Sip.

-Después de que Lincoln lleva años dibujando con marcas específicas para el?

-Aja.

-Y que tiró por la ventana la caja de primaria que le llevó Lynn el año pasado?

-Yup.

-Es que esa mujer lo ve como un bebé o que?-soltó Lana alzando las manos. -Bueno, si, tiene problemas, pero eso no significa que no sepa diferenciar dos de tres! -la niña se calmó y regreso a comer sus papitas. -Cada vez entiendo más porque la detestas. Realmente pensé que solo estabas celosa, pero.. -Lana se interrumpe por el sonido de un teléfono, sacándolo rápidamente del bolsillo de su pantalón sin ver el gesto irritado de Lola. Lana contestó. -Hola? Eh...No aun no he llegado. Estoy haciendo unas cosas en el Parque Miller…-señaló mirando a Lola con media sonrisa, que cambió a un gesto de molestia. -Pero es turno de Lucy! Mis cosas también son importantes… No… No… No… Vale, vale. -Lola suspiro y saco su teléfono, enviando un mensaje antes de mirar a Lana, que se veía triste. -Si, ya voy para alla. Si, Aja. También te quiero. Nos vemos. -y colgó. Las dos gemelas se miraron con pesar.-Tengo que…

-Tranquila. Al menos pudimos hablar un rato.- la calmo Lola con media sonrisa mientras se ponía en pie junto a Lana, que tomó su patineta. Lola pago en efectivo y las dos salieron a la parada de buses, donde se dieron un corto abrazo.

-Cuidate Lols. Saludame a Lincoln. Hasta mañana!- y con ello Lana se fue. Lola la vio alejarse un rato antes de suspirar y esperar a que su transporte llegara. Unos minutos después llegó el bus de su ruta y subió en él, sentándose junto a la ventana para ver el paisaje pasar por los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos de viaje.

.

Y esa es otra de las razones por la que odio a la familia de Lana.

Siempre, sin falta, hay alguien que le llama a diversas horas en medio de nuestras reuniones. Si saltamos los clubes, si salimos tarde, si estamos en clase, si es fin de semana. Incluso la única vez que nos fugamos para pasar el dia se la pasaron llamándole porque se enteraron y la querían de vuelta. Ya sea Rita porque alguien debe estar con Lily o Lucy y sus actividades repentinas, incluso Luna y Leni han llamado en mitad de ellas.

Ok, admito que varias veces es Papa, Luan, Lynn o incluso, Debora. Ugh. Pero la mayoría de mis casos se dan en las veces que Lana va a la casa, más que nada para hacerle compañía a Lincoln y porque son fines de semana.

Pero, en una comparación a gran escala, la mayoría de las veces que se cortan nuestras reuniones es culpa de la familia de Lana.

En serio no quiero cruzarme con ninguno de ellos, porque me van a escuchar. Ya he tenido suficiente suerte con no ver ni sombra de Rita desde que voy al colegio

Tampoco es que tenga ganas de verla.

.

Lola abrió la puerta de la casa y entró, dándose la vuelta para escuchar cierto barullo antes de que Lincoln saliera de la sala y corrió a abrazarla, Hari en brazos.

-Lola!- sonrió el chico apretandola. Lola sonrió y devolvió el gesto.

-Hola Lincoln. Te traje algo.- comentó dándole una bolsa de papitas que el chico tomó tras una sonrisa.-Te?

-Gracias Lincoln, pero hoy no.-Su hermano asintió algo alicaído. Lola le dio otro abrazo y se alegró de nuevo.

-Auh, que ternurita. -señaló una voz que atrajo la mirada de Lola en un falso acto de sorpresa. Debora estaba recostada al marco de la puerta, vestida en su traje de trabajo y mirándolos con cierta mirada algo molesta.

-Debbie! Vas a cenar con nosotros?-preguntó Lola con una sonrisa fingida. La señora le imito.

-Pues claro, como no comer con mi familia.- contesto enfatizando las últimas palabras. Las dos se miraron con tenso silencio hasta que escucharon un crujido, sus ojos posándose en Lincoln, que comía las papas sin notar el ambiente. Debora de inmediato se le acercó. -Lincky, bebé, está malito y esas cosas hacen daño. -y se acercó a tomarlas, pero Lincoln las alejo y siguió comiendo.

-A qué te refieres con "malito"? -preguntó Lola mirando a su hermano con ojo crítico. Lincoln estaba algo pálido, más de lo normal, pero fuera de ello se veia bien.

-El Sr. Gomez llamo hoy porque Lincoln tenía algo de fiebre, por lo que canceló la sesión para que descansara. - contestó su padre saliendo del comedor con el delantal puesto. El hombre se acerco y abrazo a su hija. -Bienvenida de vuelta Lola.

-Hola Papá. Entonces Lincoln está enfermo?- Su padre asintió. -No es grave, verdad?

-Solo es un resfriado común de la época, pronto iniciara el invierno, después de todo. -comentó Debora abrazando a Lynn Sr. por el lado. -Cariño, puedes pedirle a Lincoln que no coma eso. No quiero que dañe su apetito antes de tu espléndida comida.

-Uh? Que cosa?- pregunto mirando a su hijo, que estaba terminando la bolsa de papitas.- Lincoln! Que te he dicho de comer botanas antes de cenar? -Lincoln bajo la mirada avergonzado, suavizando el gesto de su padre quien le revolvió el cabello. -Puedes terminarlas, pero tendrás que ayudarme a poner la mesa, vale?- Lincoln asintió y esta vez fue Débora quien le abrazó por detrás, colocando su cabeza sobre la del chico.

-Definitivamente eres un buen niño.- asintió con esa mirada que inquietaba a Lola, antes de centrarse en Lynn Sr. con algo cercano al cariño. -Eres un padre maravilloso.

-Hago lo que puedo. -y con eso se besaron, o lo intentaron ya que Lincoln colocó a Hari en medio de ellos. Lola no evitó reir cuando ambos adultos se alejaron del chico y su peluche con una cara algo aterrada.

-Bien, creo que me iré a lavar las manos. -sonrió Lola subiendo la escalera lentamente.

-Ok. Hijo tu… ve preparando la mesa.- pidió Lynn Sr. aun algo chocado. Lincoln sonrió y asintió, entrando al comedor.

-Deberías deshacerte de ese muñeco.- susurro Debora siguiéndolo con la mirada. Lola frunció el ceño. -Es aterrador. -El padre asintió sin mirarla antes de seguir a su hijo, la mujer suspirando frustrada mientras trataba de ocultar un escalofrío.

Lola siguió su silencioso camino arriba y sin dudarlo tiró su mochila en su habitación, tomando un desvío al baño para hacer lo dicho, deteniéndose un segundo para mirar su reflejo enojado.

-Si se atreve a hacer algo que lastimara a Lincoln, va a lamentar el día que conoció a Lola Loud.-comentó antes de darse la vuelta y cerrar de un portazo.


	3. Cap 2 El suceso

**Buenas a todos! Otro capitulo de esta historia, y dejenme decirles que las cosas escalaron rápido.**

 **Espero les guste!**

 **Loud House es de sus dueños.**

* * *

Cap 2

El suceso

.

Ese Viernes comenzó horrible para mi.

Primero, mi reloj se averió y tuve que usar el despertador de mi teléfono, el que me olvide cargar anoche porque estaba planeando el castigo de Lynn por la estúpida llamada sorpresa de Lynn informando que por algún milagro de sus estúpidos dioses del deporte tenía tiempo libre para venir a darse una vuelta... por Navidad. En serio pensaba no venir y dejarme sola con ese estúpido aire festivo de pacotilla, otra vez.

Precisamente por eso desperté media hora después de lo que debía, lo que me costó tiempo del desayuno porque no hay forma existente de acelerar el proceso que se encarga de pulir la la perfección, mua.

Lo peor de ello es que, al Lincoln estar recuperándose de su resfriado (el cual le pego un poco fuerte para mi gusto), no había nadie para prepararme mi desayuno ya que mi querido padre siquiera se dignó a levantarse para prepararlo cuando baje a comer. Tuve que servirme del Cereal de Ace Savy de Lincoln con leche y ni bien me senté a comer llego mi transporte, por lo que tuve que comer de una forma que haría a Lana orgullosa para salir corriendo de la casa, olvidando, o gran proesa, el estúpido cargador de mi teléfono.

Por si fuera poco, desde que llegué al colegio tengo una terca sensación de que algo anda mal, por lo que no he prestado atención a ninguna de mis clases tratando de ver qué carámbanos es el problema y me han regañado no una, sino cuatro veces en lo que va del dia. Estaba tan distraída que sin darme cuenta pasó la hora del almuerzo y no probé bocado y es Viernes de Pizza!

Y para rematar….

.

-...El estúpido profesor de la última hora tenía que hacer "algo rápido" desde hace media hora en la que YO podría estar a medio camino de regreso a mi casa!- término de quejarse Lola, estrujando su cuaderno sin notarlo, más concentrada en gruñirle a la nada. Lana, quien la escuchaba, primero aguantándose la risa y después preocupada, le colocó una mano en el hombro para calmarla. Funcionó, porque Lola respiro para calmarse y miró alrededor, asintiendo ante el desierto pasillo. Tras aclararse la garganta continuo. - Lo peor de todo es que no recordé pedir un cargador hasta que te vi y no puedo revisar mi teléfono si quiero que esa cosa funcione!-término gruñendo ante la imagen del achacado pero útil cable de Lana, que mientras cargaba los aparatos no se podía mover o dejaba de funcionar.

-Segura que no estas asi por la llamada de Lynn?-preguntó Lana alzando las cejas. -El aniversario es el Lunes y… bueno…que apareciera de la nada... Ni siquiera a mi me sienta bien y no tengo mucho que ver.

-Lo se, pero estoy segura que no es ello.- suspiro Lola cruzándose de brazos. -Desde hace años me importa un comino lo que haga Lynn. Ella ya tomo su bando, igual que Luan y… ella. Tengo planeado hacerles unas cosas, pero eso ya es otro tema. -Lana sintió un escalofrío, sintiéndose mal por sus… hermanas? Lola siguió. -No, lo que tengo es… es… como…como si eso volviera a suceder… -Lola bajó la mirada avergonzada, Lana le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-Tranquila, entiendo lo que quieres decir. -las dos chicas guardaron silencio un segundo. -Creo que siento lo mismo.-finalmente dijo Lana

-Eh?-Lola la miro perdida, pero Lana no la miró, dejando su mirada divagar a los casilleros frente a ellas.

-Si soy sincera Lols… Tambien tengo una mala sensación desde la mañana, pero la mia es esa en la que sabes que algo le pasa a tu familia. Y con el resfriado de Lincoln y lo que me acabas de decir… -Lana se cruzó de brazos. -Tu estas aqui, papá en su trabajo y de mi lados todos bien, ya llame para comprobarlo. Por ahora demos de santado a las tres de tu lado, pero Lincoln...No siento que deba estar solo hoy.

-No lo esta, esta con la señora Smith.-señaló Lola con pesar.

-Tu vecina o la Profa de Educacion fisica?- Lola le dedicó una ceja alzada. -Vecina, entiendo. Aun asi, me sentiria mejor si esta contigo. -Lana miró a su hermana quien había desviado la mirada culpable. Guardaron silencio otra vez, hasta que Lana se paró y se estiró antes de mirar su teléfono.-Mira, faltan quince minutos. , si el profesor llega le diré que tuviste una emergencia de último minuto o algo asi. No te preocupes y dejamelo a mi.-Lola le miró un rato antes de ponerse de pie y limpiarse el polvo. La niña le sonrió.

-Gracias Lana.-sonrió Lola mirando alrededor antes de darle un abrazo rápido y correr dentro de la ruidosa clase. Sin dudarlo fue a tomar sus cosas y desconectó su teléfono del cargador, tomando el mismo para dejarlo con Lana cuando salió al pasillo, caminando a paso rápido y evitando ser vista por los profesores mientras revisaba su teléfono.

Lola tuvo que ahogar un gruñido cuando noto que tenia un misero 20% de batería, seguramente por el dañado cargador de su gemela, pero ignoro ese detalle para revisar sus mensajes mientras podía.

Tonterías de las chicas, un correo de su agente sobre una nueva sesión para ropa de primavera y halagandola por su trabajo en la de invierno, un mensaje de Lana con una foto de un gato gruñon y… nada. La chica no sabía si alegrarse o gritar por ello.

Sin perder el ritmo de su paso le envió un mensaje a la Sra. Smith preguntando por su hermano, saliendo del edificio y caminando un poco más a la parada, donde podía conseguir más fácilmente un taxi, subiéndose a él tras seis minutos sin conseguir respuesta.

-A que parte de Cristal Lake, niña?-preguntó el conductor mirándola un segundo por el retrovisor.

-Avenida 14.- contestó con voz monótona, chequeando su teléfono de nuevo. De inmediato se enderezo, porque justo en ese momento recibió la respuesta de la señora Smith. "Lincoln estaba mejor cuando me fui, aun tose un poco, pero nada grave. Debbie ahora debe estar con él, asi que seria mejor si le escribieras a ella. Cuidate Lola." Si la sensación que tenía en la escuela era mala, repentinamente acababa de empeorar. -Señor, cuánto tiempo hasta que lleguemos?

-No hay mucho trafico, asi que unos veintitantos minutos a este ritmo.- señaló el conductor como si nada, rascándose el pecho. Lola miró al hombre con ojo crítico unos segundos antes de meter la mano en su mochila y sacar un billete de cincuenta, mostrandoselo por el espacio entre los asientos delanteros. La atención del conductor se desvió al billete.

-Si llegas en menos de veinte te pago esto.-Los ojos del hombre brillaron con avaricia, aun más cuando Lola sacó otro idéntico. -Si lo haces en menos de quince, te daré cien.

-Son reales?-solto tratando de tomarlos, pero la niña los arrebato.

-Tengo motivos para jugar con dinero falso?- comentó Lola con una ceja alzada, jugando con los billetes en sus dedos. Esta vez fue el hombre que la miro por el retrovisor y sonrió, mostrando un diente de oro.

\- Sujetate niña, que esto sera rapido. -Y vaya que lo fue. La última vez que Lola se sintió tan mareada en un vehículo fue la primera vez que Leni tomó el cargo de hermana mayor y los llevo a clases, allí cuando aún eran 13 Louds. Lo bueno es que el esfuerzo que hizo para mentalizarse en no vomitar distrajeron completamente su mente en los 13 minutos que tomó el viaje, lo malo es que una vez se bajó del vehículo sintió que la envolvía aquella sensación, regresando con fuerza. Lola pago lo acordado y, para su sorpresa, recibió una tarjeta del taxista. -Max Verian, si necesita de un taxi rapido y tiene buena paga no dude en llamarme. -Y se fue por donde vino.

Lola guardó la tarjeta antes de correr a la puerta de la casa, maldiciendo mientras trataba de destrabarla con la llave y abriendola sin estrellarla por los pelos, de inmediato notando que el lugar estaba silencioso como siempre, pero algo estaba definitivamente fuera de lugar. Los ojos de Lola escanearon todo el área hasta que en su segundo escaneo noto aquello que le inquietaba, dejándola pálida.

Hari estaba tirada en las escaleras, sus ojos negros mirando en dirección a Lola como si quisiera advertirle de un peligro. Para muchos que un juguete esté en el suelo no hay problema, pero no en este caso.

La razón por la que Lincoln dormía en el primer piso no era por falta de espacio, con tan poca gente y toda la casa no era la razón.

Era algo peor, adjunto a su culpa.

Lincoln le tenía fobia a las escaleras.

Bueno, a cualquier cosa que te eleve un metro del suelo, pero son detalles.

Y el nunca pondría a Hari fuera de su alcance, no después de lo de Luan.

Y definitivamente no en una escalera.

Lola se acercó al peluche como si fuera el cadáver en una escena del crimen y lo tomo con cuidado, mirando arriba un segundo tratando de determinar el paradero de su dueño cuando una suave risita llamó su atención abajo de nuevo.

Con una mezcla de miedo e ira contenida, sin saber que podría esperarle al ir al lugar, Lola comenzó a avanzar siguiendo el sonido, sintiendo escalofríos cuando llego al pasillo de la lavandería y vio la puerta del cuarto de Lincoln entreabierta.

-Esto te gusta, no conejito? -rió la voz de Debora a algo. -No es que puedas decir mucho, pero puedo sentirlo. Quieres jugar con tu nueva mami, no es así, pequeño Lincoln? No te preocupes, Mama se asegurará que todo se sienta bien...- y eso bastó para que Lola se acercó y abriese la puerta de un cuajo.

.

Lo que vi en ese momento ha quedado grabado en mi mente por años, no por ser algo que ninguna persona joven debiera ver o algo precisamente malo sino… por lo que ahora y en ese momento supe lo que pudo haber pasado de no haber llegado a tiempo. Fue suerte o tal ves algo mas, pero ese momento fue el giro en mi vida que no necesitaba más iba a aceptar.

Porque desde ya les digo no hay forma de que dejase a esa Perra terminar lo que quería con mi hermano.

.

Lola no se dio cuenta cuando lanzó a Hari contra Debora, ni el momento exacto en que ella misma se lanzó contra la mujer, efectivamente alejándose de Lincoln al tirarla de la cama, pero desde que entró sabía que no había marcha atrás.

La chica de inmediato miró a su hermano, suspirando de alivio al ver que aun tenia su ropa interior solo para asustarse en sobre medida cuando noto que, a pesar de lo sucedido segundos atrás, siguió mirando el techo como si su mente no estuviera ahí con esa mirada extraña que solo había visto una vez cuando Lynn se excedió con su medicina para los ataques de pánico. Esa mujer lo había drogado.

-Lincoln...-susurro tratando de acercarse en un momento de idiotez ya que Debora aprovechó su distracción para alejarla mientras le halaba el cabello con fuerza, tratando de alejarla de la cama. Lola no dudo en agarrarle la mano y, por primera vez en un año agradeciendo tener a Lynn como hermana, se dejó caer de la cama para aprovechar su peso y hacer tambalear a Debora, sin querer dándole una patada en la cara con toda su fuerza.

El sonido de dolor que se le salió cuando el golpe conecto, casi hace a Lola sonreír…. de no ser porque en el momento que Debora la soltó su cabeza fue lo primero en tocar el suelo y eso sumando al dolor que tenían sus maltratadas raíces, le hizo sentir que su cabeza se había partido en dos. Intentó moverse pero le dolía demasiado como para procesar ese sencillo comando.

La mujer aprovechó eso y le pateó el estomago, estrellándose contra la cama de Lincoln, quien siguió sin reaccionar. No contenta por lo hecho y seguramente guiada por el dolor de su rostro, Debora comenzó a patear a Lola un par de veces más en el estómago, haciéndola gritar de dolor. Con una ultima patada Debora se detuvo, llevándose una mano a la sangrante Nariz mientras se acercaba al espejo del armario de Lincoln, usando una mano para limpiarse con un pañuelo y la otra para arreglarse el alborotado cabello, todo tras mirar a Lola con desprecio.

-Se supone que debías estar en el club.-soltó de la nada, examinando el daño en su reflejo.

-Y tu trabajando.- escupió Lola abrazándose el estómago para que le dejara de doler, aunque si era sincera todo le dolía.-Cuando le diga a papa…

-Y que le vas a decir?- preguntó Debora mirándola con una sonrisa confianzuda y un tono de voz que le sonó terriblemente familiar a Lola. Tras ver su rostro se dio la vuelta para sonreír con una mano al pecho. -Yo solamente estaba ayudando a Lincoln a descansar después de que tuvo un ataque de pánico y le di su medicina, estaba siendo una buena madre para el hijo de mi novio

-Si claro. -espetó la niña usando la cama para ponerse en pie. No debía mostrar debilidad. -Llamaré a la policía.- gruño Lola con fiereza.

-Hazlo, por mi no hay problema.- reto Debora examinando sus uñas por daños. -Quiero saber a quien le creerán, a la devota novia de tu padre que cuida de su pequeña malcriada y hermano retardado o de dicha niña malcriada que claramente no soporta mi presencia y hace todo lo posible para que me vaya de aquí? Será tu palabra contra la mía, y Lynn ya me ha hablado de sus conversaciones sobre mi. Sería un gran testigo de tu defensa, no? O también podrían preguntar a Lincoln pero no creo que el pobre pueda ayudar mucho…- termino mirando al aun abstracto chico. -Lo sabes mejor que nadie no? Sin testigos, no hay sucesos.

-Eres una…- Lola trato de acercarse pero el dolor no la dejo, haciéndola sollozar, parecer débil. Debora sonrió a ello, pero Lola se asustó. Estaba perdiendo el control y eso no le gustaba. Penso rápido y sonrió ante una idea, mirando a esa con superioridad. -No te dejaré salir con esto, voy a contarle a todos sobre lo que hiciste hoy y tengo evidencia para probar mi palabra. -se señaló a si misma con una sonrisa triunfante. -Irás a la cárcel por esto y seras peor que nadie…-Debora la miró fijamente antes de suspirar y negar la cabeza.

-Lola, Lola, Lola… Realmente pensé que podíamos ser amigas. Las dos hablamos el mismo lenguaje después de todo. -Lola sintió su boca quedarse seca, callando su intento de negarlo, porque estaba reconociendo lo familiar y no le gustaba la idea…-Pero admiro tu espíritu de lucha, así que voy a jugar tu juego usando mi mejor carta… - la sonrisa de la mujer le dio un escalofrió. -Sabes cual es?

-No tienes nada tan grande en mi contra….- la voz de Lola se apagó, una idea oscura pasando por su mente y, a juzgar por la sonrisa de Débora… la idea correcta. -No…

-Tu padre me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti Lola Loud.-comenzó Debora cerrando su camisa y revisándola por manchas de sangre. -Maquiavélica, Narcisista, Codiciosa… No temes tomas armas para lograr tu objetivo.-La mujer se paró frente a ella, imponiendo la diferencia de altura. -Ni siquiera si eso termina dañando la mente de tu hermano…-Lola sintió que se desfallecía… Su padre no haría eso, no lo diría, habían jurado los cuatro llevar el secreto a la tumba, no…A quien engañaba, lo veía muy posible. Debora suspiro y se colocó al lado de Lincoln con aire de pena, acariciando su cabello, sus ojos entrecerrando un poco como respuesta. Lola solo miraba, incapaz de moverse, sabiendo que iba a decir. -Y si no fuera poco. -siguió Debora mirándole con una sonrisa socarrona. -Tomaste su rehabilitación como la excusa perfecta para enseñarle a ser… como dijo esa niña que traes de vez en cuando, la que es idéntica a ti... Lana, creo?- Lola sintió el aire escapando de sus pulmones ante esa información. -Así, si… Un Mayordomo perfecto.- con eso la miro con superioridad, la habitación pareciendo encogerse mientras la mujer se volvió una gigante. A los ojos de Lola, por alguna razón, se vio a sí misma como Alicia en el juicio frente a la Reina de corazones. -Tu y tus hermanas podrían pasar una buena temporada en la cárcel si llega a saberse que mintieron en el informe. Tu padre también, la negligencia comienza con el, después de todo. O tal vez sería mejor decirles que ves a esa hermana tuya y , tal vez, a la mujer que los abandonó… No estarían muy contentos si se entereran, verdad?

-Como lo...

-Lo se? Cariño, eres buena en lo que haces, pero yo tengo experiencia.- falsamente rio colocándole una mano en el hombro. -Si quieres ocultar que traes a alguien a la casa, deberías hacerlo mejor y probablemente no en tu cuarto. No sabes quien tiene oídos por ahí. Apuesto que hay muchos interesados en escuchar cualquiera de esas historias... Hum...-Debora fingió pensar. -Cual de las dos seria mas interesante?

-No lo harías…- susurro Lola sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo las ganas de llorar. Debora se agachó a su altura con una sonrisa de victoria.

-Pruebame. Si dices una palabra de esto a nadie, todos se enteraran de tus más oscuros secretos, Lola Loud. Tu imagen de la princesa perfecta y el futuro que tenias pensado tener estarán acabados, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Entiendes? -Las piernas de Lola fallaron y quedó sentada en la cama. La mujer se alejó satisfecha.

.

Y ese fue el momento en que supe que había perdido.

Perdí ante mi propia técnica

Perdí en mi propio juego.

Perdí ante alguien que algún día pudo ser yo.

Y eso dolió más de lo que puedes pensar.

.

Lola solo sollozo en silencio, bajando la mirada para no tener que mirar a esa… esa… serpiente. Debora tomó sus acciones como su respuesta y sonrió altaneramente, acomodando las arrugas de su ropa antes de dirigirse a la puerta

-A-Dónde vas?-susurro Lola algo asustada.

-A tratar esto.- señaló su rostro mirándola con ira. -Espero que este dia no se repita y que hayas aprendido tu lugar ante mi de ahora en adelante. Ya sabes de lo que soy capaz. Si quiero algo lo consigo y no me importa por que medio deba hacerlo. Creo que lo comprendes, después de todo.- la mujer hizo una pausa dramática con una mano en el canto de la puerta. -Las grandes mentes piensan igual... -y sin más se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Lola no se movió en un largo rato, y cuando lo hizo fue para dejarse acostar lentamente al lado de su hermano, quien parecía estar comenzando a dormirse, cuidando no estar en una posición muy dolorosa.

Lola miro al costado de la cama y vio a Hari en el borde entre la mesita de noche y la cama, por lo que con cuidado la tomó y la acercó, llorando silenciosamente mientras la abrazaba sin lastimarse, refugiándose más en el ligeramente aumentado calor de su hermano. Estuvo unos minutos tratando de contener su llanto hasta que sintió a Lincoln moverse por primera vez en siglos y abrazarla por la espalda, confirmando que estaba profundamente dormido, antes de soltar un último sollozo y cerrar los ojos.

Eso fue conocimiento suficiente para que la cabeza de Lola decidiera que tenía suficiente por este día y no tardó mucho en hacerle seguir a su hermano al mundo de los sueños.


	4. Cap 3 Mi decisión

**Buenas a todos! Capitulo nuevo y... ya verán.**

 **PD: Que opinan de la nueva portada? Hecha por su servidora a mano, si puedo decir.**

 **Espero les guste!**

* * *

Cap. 3

Mi decisión

.

Lo primero que noto Lola al despertarse un poco es que estaba en una incómoda posición abrazando una inusualmente cómoda y cálida almohada. Lo segundo que noto fue un ligero pero punzante dolor de cabeza, que le indicaba que era mejor no abrir los ojos si no quería tener una migraña por el simple contacto con la luz. Lo tercero y de cierta forma desconcertante para ella fue el hecho de que su cabello no estaba acomodado de la forma correcta para tomar una siesta, por lo que seguramente era un desastre de mayores proporciones.

Y al levantar la mano para palpar el daño noto lo cuarto y más alarmante.

Su cuerpo estaba pesado. No en el sentido del peso, sino una pesadez tal que si no estuviera aprobando ciencias con honores juraria que habia cambiado cada célula de su cuerpo por una contraparte de plomo, a juzgar por como se sentía.

La última vez que se sintió de esa manera fue cuando Lana y ella tuvieron aquella pelea de reencuentro, en la que ninguna se contuvo de ninguna forma: las bocas de ambas habían dejado de funcionar para expresar sus sentimientos de la misma forma que cuando eran pequeñas y teniendo los conocimientos de artes marciales de Lola contra la natural habilidad de pelea callejera de Lana, fue una pelea muy equilibrada. Una muy buena pelea en la que le patearon el trasero, literalmente.

Uhm...Patear. Eso sonó a algo… No, ha alguien...

Debora.

Las imágenes de lo sucedido en la tarde pasaron por su mente en un instante, logrando que Lola abriese los ojos de inmediato solo para cerrarlos de nuevo y maldecir por la intensa luz que había en el lugar, refugiándose mejor en su cálida almohada.

No, no almohada. Lincoln. Con cierto esfuerzo Lola se escondió mejor en los brazos de su hermano hasta que sintió la luz dejar de tocarle el rostro, por lo que abrió sus ojos de forma más calmada y los alzó levemente para ver al chico.

Pálido, ligeramente roncando, y un poco afiebrado, pero su hermano se veía bien… por ahora. Realmente no sabia que seria cuando despertase y de cierta forma tampoco estaba segura que es lo que ella quería que sucediera.

Lola apretó los puños y miró a su regazo cuando noto algo suave en sus manos, pero se volvió a esconder en Lincoln porque ese movimiento descuidado acentuó su dolor de cabeza. Cerró los ojos de nuevo esperando que pasara. En eso escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse, alegrandose muy ligeramente en que el cuerpo le pesaba demasiado para tensarlo.

-Aww, que tiernos se ven…- dicho eso hubo un leve destello, en el que tuvo que ahogar un gruñido ante la voz de su padre. Ese hombre tenía el descaro de tomarle una foto en el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba. Lola se limitó a apretar la cosa suave en sus brazos con fuerza..o tanta como podía sin dar a notar que estaba despierta. -Debió haber estado muy preocupada por él para haberse dormido así. Es una suerte que estuvieras aquí Debbie.

-No lo menciones Lynn.-la voz dulzona de esa zorra logro, para el mayor pesar de Lola, darle un escalofrío que no pudo reprimir. Un segundo después pudo sentir sentir los brazos de Lincoln abrazarla con más fuerza, ocultando mejor su rostro en su pecho. -Aunque no estaba segura si debía dejar a Lola dormir con él, no quiero que se resfrie también.- SI hubiera podido hacer un sonido, Lola hubiese ahogado un bufido de escepticismo.-Tal vez deba despertarla y…

-No, déjalos descansar. -hablo Lynn Sr. con voz cansada, pero no por ello firme. -Por el susto que pasó, mejor dejémoslos tranquilos por ahora. Al menos no tuvimos que llevarlo al hospital...

-En serio siento lo de las pastillas, Linny…-comentó Debora con voz apenada.

-No te preocupes, si soy sincero no estaba seguro yo mismo de la dosis. Junior es la que estaba a cargo de eso, por algo. He, se tomó su trabajo muy en serio después de la primera sobredosis…

-Si, me lo ha comentado.- Lola estuvo a punto de abrir los ojos de la rabia.

-Aja… Pero el pasado es pasado y solo nos queda aprender de nuestros errores,no? -un sonido ahogado, claro de un beso. -Vamos Debbie, dejémosle dormir un rato más.

-Espera un segundo Linny.- los pasos se escucharon y una presencia oscura se posó sobre Lola segundos antes de que unos labios se posasen poco arriba de su oreja. -Duerme bien, pequeña…- susurró Debora con un tono falsamente suave, cargado de una malicia que asustó mucho a Lola, tanto que comenzó a dolerle más la cabeza por lo acelerado que estaba su corazón. Más pasos antes de que se apagase la luz.- Descansen...-y con cierta parsimonia la puerta se cerró.

Lola espero unos segundos antes de dejara salir el sollozo de terror que tenía en su garganta, aferrando aún más fuerte a Hari (al fin había identificado la cosa suave) mientras trataba de no llorar de la impotencia, la rabia y, para su pesar, el miedo que trataba de invadir su persona.

.

Había perdido.

Lo tenia mas claro que el agua.

Había perdido total y horriblemente de la manera mas patetica posible.

Y por eso estaba muerta de la rabia.

Como alguien como yo fui reducida a una.. una… una patética plasta de llanto y miedo por un barato chantaje y unos pocos golpes? Yo, que había conquistado concursos con la mezcla perfecta de mi talento artístico, belleza natural, inigualable intelecto y prodigiosa presencia? Yo, que había aprendido a dominar el pensamiento de cualquier persona para doblar cualquier voluntad a mis mandatos? Yo, que he alcanzado riquezas tales que cualquier chico de mi edad no podría sino comparar con las de la realeza?

Pues, esa era la respuesta.

Mi edad.

Vamos, tengo doce años. Esa vieja…Bueno, el nombre lo dice.

Se nota en sus canas teñidas que la experiencia que tiene es superior a la mía.

Yo sabía tratar a gente de mi edad, sabía cómo plasmarlos y dejarlos con tanta maravilla que no tenían otra opción que seguir mis pasos como fieles patitos al cisne. Sabía cómo atraer su lealtad con las palabras y chantajes correctos, saba el precio justo para que permanecieran a mi servicio.

Quizá fue por eso que no me preocupe mucho cuando Debora llegó. Si, una mujer hermosa como ella al lado de un idiota como mi padre. No me hacía falta ser Lisa para saber qué buscaba y aun asi me centre en la soberbia idea de que, de ser necesario, podía controlarla como he hecho con tantos más.

Yo era la niña de papá y mi palabra en casa era Ley, además de que cada vez que mostraba mi fastidio papa me conseguía un muy bonito regalo, lo que ahora veo fue un error garrafal. Sea como sea, en el momento no veía problema. Tenía todas las de ganar y por eso no ataque con fuerza…

Ese fue mi gran error.

Me había dejado cegar por esa estupida seguridad que no note cuando esa Vibora comenzo a mover sus cuerdas. Debí haber previsto que lo haría, que buscaría la forma de quitarme mi trono; de que su falsa aceptación iba más allá de simple apariencia, de que planeaba cada paso con cuidado para asegurarse que, al dar su movimiento, todo estuviera en mi contra. No note las señales básicas, típicas de mis "compañeras" de concurso, incluso de las más talentosas. No lo hice y por ello no aumente mi defensa, caminando como una estúpida hormiga en las redes de la araña.

Se notaba mi falta de experiencia.

Le di el tiempo que necesitaba para tenerlo todo a su favor.

Papa… Lynn Sr. debe haber abierto la boca cuando tenían una de esas citas, en algún momento en que creyó que podía confiarle eso… o solo se le salió por idiota ahogado en alcohol, cualquiera da el mismo resultado: Le dijo lo que quería.

No debió ser solo eso, de alguna forma Debora debía tener alguna forma de vigilancia en la casa, algo que podía darle información tan precisa como lo dicho por Lana en el cumpleaños de Lincoln, el dia en que estábamos solo los tres, como cámaras o micrófonos…

Eso realmente no me agrada… No me agrada en nada.

Daba igual como lo hizo, lo importante es que tiene esa información y con ello prácticamente el juego a su favor. Me imagino que esperaba sentarse conmigo a solas en cualquier momento y echarmelo en la cara, discreta pero directamente. De ser asi, no estoy segura como habrían terminado las cosas.

Pero aun con toda su experiencia, me reveló su carta del triunfo porque ELLA se sintió acorralada. Si, definitivamente fue por eso.

Estoy segura que Debora se dio cuenta que metió la pata cuando la descubrí con las manos en la masa y aún más cuando comenzó a patearme solo porque le golpee en la cara, de lo que me arrepiento de no romper completamente su nariz. Pero ese no es el punto...

Hasta entonces ella tenía toda en el mundo contra mi y yo prácticamente nada contra ella. En simples minutos tenía no una, sino dos armas poderosas que igualaba en maldad las que ella tenia en mi contra.

Seguramente me dijo lo que sabía por esa razón, aprovechándose de aquello que… me arrepiento haber mostrado: Miedo. Debí parecer lo suficiente débil ante ella para que pensase que una bomba como esa podía detenerme, romper mi voluntad en trocitos, llenándome de un miedo tan grande que no tendria mas opcion que someterme a su merced.

Pues la tiene buscada si cree que algo así iba a detenerme.

Soy Lola Loud, he pasado peores golpes que los de una furiosa Vibora.

Es cierto que tuve mis cinco segundos de debilidad, pero no volverá a suceder.

Esta vez, yo iba a salir victoriosa.

Y para ello debía cambiar mi juego. No, que elevar mi nivel.

Ya falle una vez por mi soberbia, no puedo echarlo a perder de la misma manera. Necesitaba pensar seriamente mis estrategias, calcular mis movimientos y entrenar mis sentidos para que nada se escape. Asegurar de encontrar todo lo que pueda en contra de ella, desde la más pequeña de las acciones hasta el mínimo desliz.

Tomaría un tiempo, pero al final no habría fuerza sobre la tierra que pueda detener el castigo que caerá sobre esa Vibora por creer que podría derrotarme en mi juego.

Si, no estoy temblando de miedo, sino de emoción.

Jugaría su juego un rato y entonces, Zas! La victoria era mía.

O eso fue lo que pensé antes de darme cuenta de cierto detalle, gracias a una de las personas que más detesto en el mundo…

Un detalle que no quería tener presente, pero estaba allí.

Siempre estuvo allí.

.

Lola abrió los ojos de nuevo, esta vez notan que la luz encendida no le provoca jaqueca y que ni Lincoln ni Hari estaban con ella. Con lentitud se sentó en la cama, frunciendo el ceño cuando su cuerpo protestó ante el movimiento pero ignorando la queja, miró alrededor.

Armario con las mismas ropas naranjas y grises, librero con cómics y películas diferentes, estante repleto de peluches de Princesa Pony y otras series, escritorio enorme lleno de material para dibujar, un pequeño librero lleno de pilas de cuadernos usados... Yup, típico cuarto de Lincoln, pero lo más importante para Lola era el espejo de la puerta del armario.

La chica se puso en pie lentamente, esta vez más atenta a su cuerpo mientras este se quejaba en su camino al espejo, solo para que Lola terminase frunciendo el ceño ante la imagen que había frente a ella.

Cabello desvaído, maquillaje corrido, ojos hinchados y algo llorosos… eso eran mocos pegados a su cara? Con asco agarró una de las camisas de Lincoln y se limpió lo mejor que pudo mientras caminaba al baño privado del chico, abriendo la puerta de memoria y usando el lavabo para mejorar el ello, aparte de su cabello y ojos, todo estaba en mejor estado.

Siguió revisando el resto de sí, alzando su camisa un poco para ver si había daño visible, tal vez para tomarlo de evidencia. Debora apenas le patio lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarle un largo y no tan notable moretón, nada interesante para el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Lola miró el pequeño golpe considerando seriamente si podía usarlo como evidencia.

-Lola?-la chica se cubrió de inmediato y salió del baño, la mirada de su padre posándose en ella cuando apareció en la habitación. Lynn Sr. sonrió al verla. -Buenos días cariño, te ves… eh…

-Ni lo menciones.-le cortó Lola pasándose una mano por el cabello, idea que pronto descarto cuando sintió lo sensible que tenía el cuero cabelludo. Con curiosidad miro la luz del pasillo y fue a preguntar la hora, diciendo de alguna forma en su lugar. -Como esta Lincoln?

-Oh, está en la cocina con Debora….-Lola no lo dejó terminar y fue de inmediato al lugar mencionado, incapaz de notar cualquier clase de dolor mientras sus pies le guiaban lo más rápido que podían a donde estaba su hermano.

Lola se detuvo con un suspiro de alivio cuando vio a Lincoln lavando los platos mientras tarareaba una canción, "Dos Mundos" de Tarzán si no se equivocaba. Todo parecía normal, siendo lo único raro de ello siendo el hecho de que Lincoln llevaba un bolso de Lado del que Hari estaba asomada. Parecía que no había vivido nada fuera de lo normal.

-Buenos días, Lola.-la voz a un lado le hizo sentir un escalofrío que pronto reprimió, dándole un vistazo rápido a una sonriente Debora antes de volver a centrarse en Lincoln, que ahora le miraba con una sonrisa.

-Lola!- soltó contento cerrando la pluma. Con cuidado se secó las manos y después corrió a darle un abrazo, el cual Lola aceptó con más desesperación de la que esperaba demostrar. El gesto terminó rápido cuando el chico se apartó, dándole un par de vueltas mirándola con algo parecido al ojo crítico antes de ponerle una mano en la frente. Lola río.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien.- Lincoln alzó una ceja, sacando otra sonrisa a la niña, hasta que cierta mano con uñas pintadas se posó en el hombro del chico. Los ojos de Lincoln cambiaron, mostrando un terror total en los pocos instantes antes de que parpadeara, mirando a Debora con inocente duda. Lola solo lo noto eso porque estaba cerca y, si era sincera, eso le inquieto.

-Ves, Linky? Solo estaba cansada.-comentó Debora con voz suave. -Porque no le traes algo de comer? Es muy tarde para desayunar, pero podemos almorzar juntos. -Tras eso Lincoln miró a Lola de nuevo un rato antes de sonreír y darle otro abrazo para regresar a la cocina a hacer lo dicho, no sin comprobar que Hari seguía en su bolsa mientras se alejaba. La niña se le quedo mirando algo perpleja. Debora le imito, con una sonrisita oculta.-No recuerda nada de ayer y a pesar de estar enfermo no ha dejado de moverse por la casa. Es un buen chico, verdad?-Lola abrió la boca para decir algo ofensivo, pero una mirada de Debora la callo con fuerza.

Justo entonces llegó su padre, deteniéndose un segundo para mirar con duda a las dos féminas antes de encogerse de hombros e ir a abrazar a Debora de lado, de paso revolviendole el cabello a Lola, quien tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar una palabrota.

-Me alegra ver que todo anda bien por aquí.- comentó Lynn Sr. sonriendo a sus dos hijos y novia. Lincoln y Debora le devolvieron la sonrisa con emociones diferentes pero sinceras, mientras que Lola solo uso una de sus mejores sonrisas de concurso. El padre asintió, soltando a la mujer para ir a ponerse un delantal. -Espera hijo, te ayudo a cocinar. -Cuando el hombre siguió de largo para ayudar a Lincoln, Lola borro su sonrisa y miro a Debora con ojos entrecerrados un segundo antes de irse a sentar a la mesa a esperar.

El desayuno de Lola (y almuerzo del resto) pasó con relativa calma. El aire era algo pesado entre las mujeres, pero ninguno de los dos varones pareció notarlo, al menos de forma consciente, mientras su padre se tomaba el tiempo de explicarles su genial idea de que se yo que que se le ocurrio en algun momento de su dia.

Pero Lola no pensaba en eso cuando subió a darse una ducha o cuando se vestía. Su mente estaba atorada en lo que tenía que hacer para poner a Debora en su lugar, aunque de vez en cuando se colaba en sus pensamientos el comportamiento de Lincoln esa mañana, lo que le daba más razones para que su plan fuera completamente infalible para poner a esa perra en su lugar. Incluso se dio el minuto de imaginar su victoria, como ahora ella era la Reina de Corazones a punto de cortar la cabeza de la Estúpida Alicia que….

-Yo voy!- sonó la voz de la Vibora cuando el timbre sono. Lola rodó los ojos y trato de volver su mente al juego, pero el murmullo de voces entre las que escucho un claro "Literalmente" en una voz detestablemente conocida le hizo saltar de la cama e inmediatamente correr a la escalera.

No tan alta, pero esbelta y de buena figura, vestida en un traje de corte azul oscuro con una camisa celeste debajo y botines negros de calidad. Su rubio cabello suelto no tan corto ni tan largo, pero peinado nítidamente como toda mujer de negocios. Parada en la puerta de su casa estaba nada más y nada menos que su hermana mayor por excelencia: Lori Loud, futuramente Santiago.

Dicha criatura alzó la vista cuando su padre dejó de apachurrarla en un abrazo y miro a Lola con ojos algo culpables, pero fastidiosamente alegres par el gusto de la niña.

-Hola Lola, qué tal todo?- Lola frunció el ceño de forma automática y bajo el resto de las escaleras con suavidad mientras contestaba.

-Perfectamente, Lori. -cuando llego abajo sonrio, pero ni siquiera intentó acercarse mas.

-Vamos, no te he visto en un año, asi vas a saludar a tu hermana mayor?-preguntó Lori alzando los brazos pidiendo un abrazo aunque en su mirada era obvio que no lo esperaba recibir.

-Bueno, lo haria, pero acabo de cambiarme asi que no quiero arruinar nada.- comentó mirando su lindo atuendo de entre casa, logrando que Lori rodase los ojos ante su actitud.

-Lo que sea.- con ello miró alrededor algo nerviosa, solo para sonreír al reparar en cierto peliblanco que la miraba con cierto miedo curioso desde la entrada de la sala, ocultando la mayoría de su cuerpo de la vista de la chica. -Hola Lincoln, como estas?- Lola rodó los ojos ante la voz infantil con que le hablo Lori, aunque pronto frunció el ceño cuando eso logró asustar a Lincoln, que se escondió tras la pared. Lori suspiro, mirando a los demás. -No me reconoce, verdad?

-No es eso cariño, solo…. no te ve tan a menudo… -le calmó su padre con una palmada de apoyo que se ganó una mirada de circunstancias de Lola.- Déjame hablar con el, vale? Solo necesita recordar un poco...-y se metió a la sala, mirando alrededor un segundo antes de perderse de vista.-Hijo, sal de ahí.-Lori suspiro y miro a las otras dos chicas con ella, pasando en un segundo su vista molesta de Lola a Debora, con quien al menos fingió una sonrisa.

-Que tal todo, Debbie?-preguntó con un tono profesional.

-Todo bien en mi lado. -sonrió Debora amablemente. -Que tal contigo? Me enteré que conseguiste un ascenso en tu compañía. Gerente… de ventas era?

-Gerente de comunicaciones.-corrigió Lori con claro orgullo. -La más joven en llegar a ese puesto, según me han comentado. El presidente vio mi talento y dedicación ante mi trabajo y me dio el ascenso.

-Un gran logro.- acepto Debora sin dejar de sonreír. -Y qué hay de Roberto?

-Bobby? Pues esta trabajando medio tiempo en la bodega mientras termina su licenciatura, no pudo venir porque Héctor se pasó de listo con los ahorros y….-una aclarada de garganta le hizo mirar a su padre.

-Lori, alguien quiere saludarte.-Lynn Sr. sonreía algo forzosamente mientras sujetaba a Lincoln por los hombros con suavidad para calmar. El chico estaba completamente pegado a su padre, abrazando a Hari con fuerza mientras sus ojos aguados miraban a Lori con algo de temor y culpa. -Como se dice, hijo?

-Ho..Ho..la Lo..i..vi...ti...Uhm...-terminó desviando la mirada algo apenado. Lori sonrió con pesar y se acercó lentamente, tomando cuidado de no asustarle. Lincoln se encogió un poco, sus ojos fijos en la mano que Lori alzaba para colocarla en su cabello suavemente.

-Hola Lincoln.-saludo de nuevo con una sonrisa llena de pesar. Lincoln solo la miro fijamente sin moverse en nada, para despues sonreir un poco.

-Ves conejito? Todo está bien.- los ojos del muchacho pasaron a Debora antes de regresar a Lori… y entonces pasó.

Lola vio perfectamente como los ojos de su hermano se abrieron de la misma manera que sucedió en la cocina, revelando un miedo inmenso en ellos que pronto cambió a una expresión completa de pánico. Fue en ese momento que se echó hacia atrás y alzó la mano para alejar a Lori, pegándole en la cara sin querer mientras trataba de salirse del agarre de su papá, soltando a Hari en el proceso..

-Lincoln!.. .Hijo… Ey!...Calmate!- pidió Lynn Sr. mientras Lincoln se movia inquieto, pronto dejandose caer al suelo, lograse que su padre perdiera el equilibrio y dando el chance para que Lincoln le mordiera la mano, quedando libre. El chico no pierde el tiempo y comenzó a arrastrarse a una esquina de la habitación, sus ojos aterrados pasando de Lori a Debora con una rapidez notable, ambas mujeres mirándolo a la vez sin hacer movimiento alguno.

Lola observó todo esto suceder sin moverse del pie de la escalera, por su mente pasando de nuevo todo lo sucedido el día anterior antes de notar con otros ojos el presente.

Su hermano aterrado en una esquina, tratando de esconderse de algo que no lo lastimaba. Su padre cansado y algo molesto por el suceso, mirando al chico como un caso perdido. Lori, con una mano en el área lastimada, mirando la escena con una expresión de impotencia demasiado notable y Debora… su rostro con un ceño de preocupación mientras sus labios parecían relajarse con algo. Y finalmente ella, solo mirando… como tenía planeado hacer., solo dejar las cosas ser.

Dejar que eso se volviera algo constante...

Fue en ese momento que Lola ganó una nueva resolución, diferente a la que despertó.

-Debora, Papa, llevense a Lori a la cocina.- ordenó sin mirar a ninguna, entrando al área decidida a cumplir su misión, o al menos esta parte. Ni siquiera la mirada penetrante de Debora o acusadora de Lori podrían afectar su decisión. Sin dudarlo miró a su padre, menos sorprendido de sus acciones pero claramente mejor oyente que las otras dos.

-Buscaré la medicina en el camino.- comentó su padre mirando a Lincoln un segundo rendido antes de mirar a Debora. -Cariño...

-Claro…-susurró la mujer siguiendo, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada furibunda a Lola.

Lola ignoro lo que hacían, agachándose un segundo para tomar a Hari del suelo otra vez antes de acercarse a Lincoln, que había logrado tirar una lámpara y parapetarse entre el mueble del televisor y una mesita,sollozando con los ojos firmemente cerrados.

La niña movió la mesita y se sentó a su lado, esperando a que dejará de pegarse al mueble del televisor para colocar a Hari entre los dos, usando las orejas del peluche para llamar su atención. El chico miró tras un rato y sus manos de inmediato se abrazaron al peluche, acercándose al pecho con fuerza para ocultarlo con sus rodillas.

Aprovechando la posición Lola se encontró pasándole una mano por la espalda delicadamente, mirando la entrada de la sala a que su padre regresara, mientras tarareaba una canción.

-Como me apena… el verte llorar…-comenzó a cantar con voz algo quebrada, sin desviar la mirada de la entrada. -Toma… mi mano.. sientela.- se sorbió la nariz, forzando una sonrisa cuando noto que Lincoln había guardado silencio. -Yo te… te protejo de... cualquier cosa...-un sollozo se le escapó y Lincoln se reclinó hacia ella, por lo que no dudo en abrazar a su hermano. -No llores mas… Aqui estoy….


	5. Cap 4 Razones

**Buenas a Todos! Tiempo sin escribi, y aunque realmente no tengo para hacerlo, les traigo un... controversial capitulo nuevo.**

 **Espero les guste!**

* * *

Cap. 4

Razones

.

La luz de la mañana naciente se colaba por las ventanas de la casa Loud, prometiendo a sus durmientes habitantes un plácido y cálido domingo por delante… hasta que Lola cerro con fuerza el dosel de la cama, regalándole una mirada asesina al bloqueado sol antes de volver a sentarse frente a su laptop, continuando su lectura a pesar de las notorias ojeras que se lograban ver debajo de su algo arruinada mascarilla.

-Ugh, porque las leyes tienen que variar tanto entre estados…-murmuro con fastidio cuando termino unos minutos después, cambiando la vista a las notas que había tomado a lo largo de la noche, recapitulando todo lo que había aprendido mientras se frotaba sus cansados ojos. Dejando esas notas de lado, tomo otra libreta y repaso las ideas que le habían surgido a lo largo de la noche, comenzando a tachar y hacer anotaciones cuando lo veía pertinente.

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando su teléfono le alertó de un mensaje entrante. Lola se detuvo y le miro con cansado fastidio antes de revisar, su expresión tomando un tono culposo cuando se dio cuenta que era de Lana

"Lola, tienes hasta el mediodía para responder mis mensajes o yo misma me encargare de que me des las respuestas a la cara"

La rubia suspiro y bajo el teléfono, su mirada posándose en su escritorio, específicamente en los restos electrónicos de las dos cámaras y el micrófono que encontró en su habitación durante su búsqueda nocturna, todo gracias al viejo equipo de detección de espionaje que había pedido "prestado" a su "desagradable unidad fraterna inmediatamente menor" hace unos cuantos años.

También debía contar con la suerte de que su padre había decidido vigilar a Lori y Lincoln mientras se reconciliaban tras el ataque de pánico del chico. Tomo un tiempo y un par de fotografías (sin contar el efectivo medicamento que Lola comenzaba a despreciar), pero el escándalo había logrado espantar a Debora de la casa y darle el tiempo a Lola de pensar que debía hacer de ahora en adelante.

Finalmente se dignó a contestarle a Lana con un mensaje diciendo "Lori llego a la casa. Hablamos luego." antes de apagar el aparato y lanzarlo sin cuidado al desastre que se había convertido su armario, no preocupándose por su estado mientras volvía a repasar los apuntes de su libreta e ignoraba las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos.

.

Desde que todo el asunto del divorcio comenzó, ayer fue la primera vez que sentí algo de gratitud sincera hacia Lori, porque de no haber estado presente, descuadrando mi existencia, no habría notado aquello que me faltaba tomar en cuenta en mi plan maestro para atacar a Debora, algo quizá mas aterrados que la falta de experiencia…

La falta de Tiempo.

Podía prepararme por meses para llegar a tener la evidencia que me llevaría a la mejor revancha del mundo, podía aprender a superar cualquier obstáculo que a Debora se le ocurriera poner en mi camino. Podía hacer más y más, aprendiendo de cada cosa que observe en el camino. Pero, mientras tanto…

Que pasaría con Lincoln?

Esa vez, esa única vez... tuve suerte.

Si no fuera por esa amarga sensación y la ayuda de Lana (junto a la suerte de tener un avaro taxista) no hubiera llegado a tiempo para evitar que algo terrible y seguramente irremediable le pasara a mi hermano. Algo que estoy segura no poder lograr una segunda vez. No hay entidad en el planeta que pudiera afirmarme que no se volvería a repetir y menos que de alguna forma pudiera evitarlo.

Es algo fuerte, lo sé, pero no pueden culparme por pensar así.

Debora tenía a Papa comiendo de su mano, al igual que la mitad de los cuidadores y doctores de Lincoln. Lori de seguro iba a regresar a su perfecta vida alejada de nosotros antes del aniversario y las demás no van a mostrar un pelo por el área hasta que una tragedia suceda, sus rápidas huidas de la casa a la menor oportunidad me lo habían dejado claro.

En ese momento, y como había sido desde hace un tanto, solo éramos Lincoln y yo.

Por eso fue tan fácil llegar a la respuesta de lo que debía hacer.

Una respuesta simple y dolorosa, sí. Pero increíblemente efectiva.

Y para mi suerte, ya tenía varias ideas de cómo ponerla en acción.

Solo necesitaba conseguir información y planear detenidamente todo lo que podía en el poco tiempo que tenía para actuar. Por ello realmente no me molesto perder mis preciosas horas de sueño para aclarar que todo detalle fuera tomado en cuenta, sin excepción.

Todo debía estar listo cuando llegara el momento.

Y no ayudaba mucho que faltasen poco más de 24 horas para ello.

.

-Lola, te estoy llamando!- el grito de Lori logro despertar a Lola de golpe, dando un pequeño salto en la cama que por poco costaba la vida útil de su laptop. La niña la tomo a tiempo y suspiro de alivio antes de lanzarle una mirada asesina a Lori, quien se había detenido en su intento de entrada, mirándola con sorpresa. -Estas bien?

-Estaba…- Lola tuvo que carraspear porque la voz le salió rasposa. -Estaba estudiando y me quede dormida. -explico con fastidio, cerrando la pantalla con poca delicadeza.-¿Que haces aquí? Nadie puede entrar a mi habitación sin un permiso explícito.

-Literalmente es hora de almorzar, y deja de ser melodramática por una vez. –replico la mayor, ignorando su comentario y entrando a la habitación como si fuera la dueña, solo para detenerse cuando Lola se levantó rápidamente de la cama claramente dispuesta a echarla. La menor perdió por un segundo el equilibrio, pero lo recupero con un rápido movimiento. Una vez se estabilizo miro a una preocupada Lori con apatía. -No te ves muy bien…

-Estoy perfectamente.- señalo Lola, cruzándose de brazos. Lori alzo la ceja sin creérselo.-Ahora, piérdete, no tienes permiso de entrar aquí.

-Con esa actitud literalmente no llegaras lejos.-soltó la mayor con fastidio.

-Con esa cara me sorprende que tengas trabajo.– termino señalando la puerta con rabia. Las dos se miraron claramente retando la autoridad de la otra y cuando Lori iba a hablar, Lola le gano. –Mi cuarto, mis reglas Ahora, Fuera. –Lori pareció tragarse lo que iba a decir, bufando antes de darse la vuelta.

-Baja en cinco minutos o literalmente te hare un pretzel humano.- dicto antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo que sacudió la mayoría de los retratos de Lola. La niña se quedó mirando la puerta un rato antes de suspirar vencida y pasar su mirada de su caja fuerte a lo que tenía en la cama.

Unos quince minutos después estaba saliendo de su cuarto con un simple vestido rosa con sandalias, bajando la escalera y caminando al comedor con notable parsimonia, apenas ocultando la sonrisa en sus labios al ver la cara amargada de Lori cuando entro a la habitación.

-Lola!- y si bien ya esperaba el abrazo, no esperaba ser tacleada por Lincoln con la fuerza de un maniscal de futbol americano, apenas manteniéndose en pie por la fuerza propia del abrazo del chico.

-Bue...nos… di...as… - trato de respirar mientras le daba palmadas para que la soltase. Tras un rato Lincoln capto el mensaje y la dejo ir, mirándola retomar el aliento algo apenado. Lola tosió un poco antes de mirarle con duda, notando el nerviosismo en su mirada apagarse un poco. De inmediato desvió la mirada a Lori, notando que solo estaba ella en la mesa. -Donde esta papa?

-Recibió una llamada y tuvo que salir. - informo Lori sin cambiar el gesto de desdén. -Claro que literalmente lo sabrías si hubieras contestado el teléfono. -Lola no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, antes de recuperar su actitud.

-No todos le declaramos amor eterno, sabes? -soltó con los brazos cruzados, dándole la espalda. Ignorando lo que seguramente era el inicio de otra pelea, Lola miro a Lincoln con fijeza, él estaba mirando a Lori con duda, agarrando la maleta en la que reposaba Hari con fuerza, como si estuviera listo para salir corriendo. Lori pareció notarlo también, por lo que se tragó lo que iba a decir (otra vez) y sonrió algo forzadamente.

-Bueno, dejemos eso atrás. Porque no comenzamos a comer? -pregunto con voz demasiado alegre, haciendo un gesto a los platos de Espaguetti a la boloñesa en la mesa. Lola asintio y se sento en la silla al lado de Lori, para molestia de esta, mientras Lincoln se sento enfrente de las dos, mirando de la mesa a Lola con cierta duda, dejándole notar co un par de gestos que la colocación de los cubiertos estaba equivocada… y que Hari no tenía un plato.

-Puedes arreglarlo.- señalo la niña con un gesto de la mano. De inmediato Lincoln comenzó a reordenar los cubiertos y platos de todos hasta que tuvieron la posición correcta y apropiada antes de retirarse a buscar otro plato pequeño para el peluche. Todo bajo la mirada desaprobatoria de Lori. En cuanto Lincoln estuvo lejos la mayor miro a la menor con el ceño fruncido.

-Espero estés literalmente orgullosa. Si estas cosas no lo calmaran, juro que…- espeto con clara molestia..

-Al menos estuve aquí.-la detuvo su hermana, sin mirarla. –Donde estabas en ese entonces? Francia? Inglaterra? Cualquier lugar menos en casa, o me equivoco? -Lori trato de decir algo, pero al final solo se calló y desvió la mirada culpable.

-Podías haber actuado diferente.-comento tras un rato.

-Yo no soy la mayor. -Lori le dedico una mirada herida, pero no comento nada porque Lincoln regreso con el plato de Hari, dedicando una mirada a Lori mientras lo colocaba a su lado y le ponía un poco de pasta con mucha salsa. Ya con ello listo, los tres hermanos comenzaron a comer en un sepulcral e incómodo silencio que ninguno parecía querer romper. El ambiente no mejoro cuando terminaron y Lincoln recogió los platos para irlos a limpiar.

-Tranquilo Linc, yo lo hago.- se ofreció Lori tocándole levemente la mano, logrando que el la retirara con tanta rapidez que el plato que soltó repico contra la mesa. Los dos se miraron un rato con ojos como platos un rato antes de que Lincoln parpadease, asintiendo algo apenado y dejando los platos que ya tenía en la mesa para comenzar a jugar con sus manos sin mirar a la chica, claramente incómodo. Lori se aclaró la garganta. -Porque no vas a ver… ehm… esa serie del personaje que te gusta.- Lincoln la miro con duda antes de mirar a Hari y retirarse de la habitación con prisa. Lola espero antes de imitarle, solo para ser detenida por la mano de Lori. -Quiero hablar contigo.

-Qué? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, así que hazlo rápido.- declaro Lola con claro fastidio.

-Podrías dejar de actuar como una princesita mimada por un instante y escuchar a las personas? -soltó Lori de la misma manera. -Mira, entiendo que no actue de la mejor forma cuando sucedió el incidente y que eso te molesta…

-Molesta? –rio Lola cínicamente, agarrando la mano de Lori y alejándola con fuerza mientras se ponía en pie. -Lori, nos ABANDONASTE por una estúpida beca!-sentencio Lola tratando de no alzar la voz. -Está bien que Papa no podía pagar tu universidad con el desastre de la casa, pero decidiste irte a Europa en lugar de apoyar a tu familia.

-Ya estaba en el avión cuando llamaron! No podía regresar!- salto Lori claramente ofendida.-Y como bien dices, no teníamos dinero para que regresara a casa de inmediato. Y no hables como si los hubiera dejado al aire, he estado enviando cheques desde entonces para apoyar con el cuidado de Lincoln.

-Que gran ayuda.- rodo los ojos Lola. –Reuniste lo necesario en meses, podías pedir una prórroga y lo sabes. Decidiste quedarte lejos y ahora piensas resolver esto con un cheque?

-Al menos estoy apoyando a mi hermano en lugar de literalmente convertirlo en mi esclavo personal.-gruño Lori con más fastidio. Lola desvió la mirada avergonzada.

-No era mi intención…- balbuceo sin alzar la vista.

-Si, lo era! Podías ayudarle a recuperarse como alguien normal pero usaste su… su… condición como la excusa perfecta porque eres demasiado ególatra e insufrible para darte cuenta que tus cosas NO están por encima de la de los demás! -Lori no lo había notado en el momento por la cara estoica de la chica, pero ese comentario dio a Lola en todo el centro de su ser. -Ya van tres años y no has madurado ni un poco desde ese entonces! Es cierto que no hice bien, pero trato de redimirme y literalmente no estás haciendo esto más fácil para mi!

-Y tu crees que lo es para mi?-le espeto Lola con un tono más dolido que otra cosa. –Crees que tienes el derecho de echarme las cosas en la cara como lo hace Lynn? -Lori abrió la boca para replicar, pero algo en su cabeza pareció activarse y la cerro para mirar a Lola algo culpable.

-Perdona, no…-Lori se pasó una mano por la cara soltando un suspiro para calmarse. -Sé que esto debe ser una carga para ti, pero también lo es para mí Lola. No pude ayudar a mi familia cuando más me necesitaba y eso es un peso que siempre tendré que llevar conmigo, pero estoy tratando de enmendarme y….

-Lori, no has venido en un año. Solo llamaste dos veces en lo que va del año y, permíteme recordarte, en ninguno de nuestros cumpleaños.- le informo Lola con un rostro indiferente. Lori acepto mirarla culpable. -Si me preguntas, no has hecho nada para ganarte mi ayuda o respeto, y no intentes usar tu "Soy la Mayor" conmigo, porque solo tengo dos hermanos a los que respeto y ninguno de ellos se llama Lori Marie Loud. -termino con voz firme, pestañeando para quitar la humedad de sus ojos. Lori la miro dolida y algo culpable.

-Hablas como si no fuera tu hermana.-susurro con tristeza. Lola se dio la vuelta y le miro con seriedad.

-Al menos puedes usar la cabeza.- sentencio saliendo de la habitación, pero deteniéndose un instante.- Sabes que día es mañana? -Lori no contesto, mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos. Lola la miro con clara decepción, esperando una respuesta que nunca llego. Tras un rato carraspeo, quitándose el nudo que tenía en la garganta. -Entiende algo Lori, soy lo suficientemente "inmadura" para tratar a la gente como YO creo que se merecen y tu, Lori Loud, no eres la excepción. SI quieres que sea más "amable" contigo y te ayude a "redimirte", comienza por ganarte las cosas, porque si esperas que haga algo de mi parte, no tendrás nada… NADA.

-Lola?-la mencionada miro a un lado, por donde Lincoln se acercaba con unos peluches de Princesa Pony en los brazos y una Tablet en la mano. El chico se detuvo a su lado con una sonrisa, mostrándole las cosas.

-Quieres ver la… quinta temporada conmigo?-pregunto Lola con una sonrisa y un falsamente realista tono alegre. Lincoln asintió y le acero el peluche de un unicornio morado antes de mirar con duda a Lori mientras agarraba el otro peluche. Lola le sonrió con una falsa, pero no forzada sonrisa. – Creo que quiere que te nos unas. Algún problema con eso, Lori?- los dos miraron a la mayor, que había aprovechado la distracción para limpiarse el rostro. Lori les miro con duda y una algo forzosa sonrisa que no parecía conseguir formar.

-En…-Lori tomo algo de aire. -En un rato los alcanzo. Déjenme limpiar esto. -señalo a los aun sucios platos. Lincoln los miro y luego a ella, terminando de mirar a Lola, tirando de su mano.

-Si tú lo dices,-acepto Lola encogiéndose de hombros. -Vamos Lincoln. -el chico comenzó a seguirla antes de retroceder y dejar el peluche de un pony terrestre naranja frente a Lori. Los dos se miraron un segundo antes de que Lincoln se alejara lentamente a donde estaba Lola esperandolo. Los dos entraron a la sala y Lola comenzó a preparar todo el equipo, ignorando los tarareos de Lincoln y los no tan audibles sollozos saliendo de la cocina.

Lori no se les unió hasta el capítulo 7, dejando un tazón con palomitas frente a los dos hermanos en el sofá para sentarse ella en el sillón, abrazando el peluche que Lincoln le presto con fuerza. El chico le sonrió alegre antes de tomar la comida y volver a centrarse en la pantalla.

Lola miro fríamente a su hermana un segundo antes de tomar un puñado de palomitas también.

.

Tal vez fui muy dura con Lori en ese momento, pero todo lo que dije es verdad.

Tienen idea de lo difícil que es ver a tu hermana mayor, ni siquiera inmediata sino la suprema líder de todos los hermanos, la que ponía el orden en la casa en un instante, la que tenía mayor experiencia y actualmente usaba la cabeza cuando no la tenía puesta en su estúpido teléfono, esa hermana, desaparecer cuando más la necesitas?

Ya las cosas estaban horribles entre nosotros antes del accidente, y eso que Lincoln era quien evitaba que nos matáramos las unas a las otras. Después de que sucedió el incidente…

No, incluso antes de que sucediera. Lori nos había abandonado a los menores desde el divorcio, decidiendo no tomar bandos en la familiar y dejando a ambos lados en tierra mientras ella era la única que podía seguir felizmente con su vida, buscando lo que necesitaba para asegurar un futuro mejor… para ayudar al resto cuando tuviera la fuerza de hacerlo.

Pero sigo considerando que es hipócrita de su parte llamarme egoísta cuando hizo todo esto. Porque no crean que lo hizo solo para ayudar a futuro, o no. Lo hizo porque no quería encargarse de nosotros otra vez y dejar todo lo que había trabajado, por eso. Una vez que se fue de la casa Loud, no iba a regresar y estoy segura que ni siquiera una llamada al hospital le haría cambiar de idea. Creo que el divorcio de nuestros padres afecto su manera de pensar sobre nosotros en general.

Aún recuerdo su expresión cuando entro al apartamento donde vivíamos antes y vio a Lincoln tras el incidente por primera vez. Como paso de completamente preocupada a enojada a largarse lo mas rapido que pudo tras una charla con papá. No es por decir nada, pero la expresión en su rostro era clara... Ella no quería nada que ver con el asunto.

Por eso no puedo contar con su ayuda.

Aunque quiera (lo cual definitivamente no quiero), puedo afirmar que no puedo creer que la tendré.

Mucho para la mayor de todos, no?


	6. Cap 5 En camino a

**Buenas a Todos! Muchisimo tiempo sin escribir y con un bloqueo de escritor de proporciones notables, pero pude adelantar un capitulo de la historia! Estoy tratando de hacer lo mismo con To be a Loud Again... no esta resultando. Pero, buano. Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap de este fic.**

 **Espero les guste!**

* * *

Cap. 5

En camino a…

.

La sala de urgencias del hospital estaba rebosante de actividad, como era de esperarse: Doctores caminando hacia donde los necesitasen, personas buscando atención con diferentes grados de respeto y otras demás cosas…. Cosas que no le interesaban, o mejor dicho, que no parecía percibir la novena hija del matrimonio… del ex - matrimonio Loud.

Lola estaba sentada en una de las tantas camillas, mirando sus ahora limpias y vendadas manos con un rostro prácticamente inexpresivo. Su vestido estaba rasgado por la caída y se había torcido el tobillo a aterrizar, pero contando lo sucedido hace unas horas, nadie podía negar que había tenido suerte.

El sonido de alguien corriendo le hizo mirar al pasillo un segundo antes de devolver su mirada a sus manos con pesar. La habían dejado sola en ese lugar y aunque una parte de ella quería molestarse… no las culpa. . La imagen que paso por la cabeza de Lola le hizo llevar sus manos a la boca para evitar vomitar. Toda esa sangre… En el suelo… lo que quedo del barandal… en Lincoln…

Ella definitivamente tuvo suerte.

-Ey, despierta mocosa. -el fuerte e innecesario golpe en su cabeza logro sacarla de su calvario personal, desviando su atención a la enojada cara frente a ella.

-Lynn, basta.-pidió su cansado padre pasándose una mano por el rostro. La castaña le miro antes de dedicarle una mirada de profundo desprecio a la menor. Ella, igual que Lola tenia vendajes en sus manos, pero también en sus piernas y en una mejilla. –Lola… Estas bien? –Ambas chicas le miraron con ira, haciéndole suspirar de nuevo. –Claro que no… Te duele algo? –Lola negó. –Te sientes incomoda? –Otra negación. –Vale… El doctor dice que debes tener el pie en alto unos días y que trates de no usar tanto las manos durante una semana.-declaro su padre con un suspiro cansado. –También que quedaras en observación esta noche, por si hay algo más que no han visto...

-Como esta?-pregunto de la nada Lola, incluso antes de haberlo pensado. Lynn apretó los puños, pero antes de que dijera algo su padre hablo.

-Aun no sale de cirugía… Tenemos que esperar.- Eso no era lo que Lola quería escuchar. Lynn Sr, ignorante de ello, solo se pasó la mano por el rostro, otra vez. –Voy a tratar de contactar con a su madre de nuevo. Quédense aquí. –comento antes de retirarse con paso vencido, dejando a las hermanas relativamente solas.

Lola regresando su mirada a sus manos y Lynn mirándola a ella con una emoción cercana al odio.

-Espero estés orgullosa.-declaro por fin con un tono venenoso. Lola la miro con rabia.

-Cazo le habla al sartén.- espeto sin duda. Lynn se tensó y alzo un brazo como si fuera a golpearla, bajándolo tras un rato sin mudar el gesto.

-Si Lincoln… si el… -Lynn parpadeo para alejar las lágrimas.- Si algo... le pasa a Lincoln, será tu culpa.- declaro la castaña apretando los puños. –Y si eso sucede…-termino mirándola con infinito odio. –Te juro que te arrepentirás.

-No es mi culpa…-trato de defenderse pobremente la niña. Para su sorpresa Lynn rio amargamente.

-Y quien le empujo? -Lola sollozo bajo la mirada de su hermana. –Patética. Voy con Luan y Lisa, al menos ellas valen la pena.- término marchando a la puerta con ira contenida justo cuando su padre regresaba. El hombre miro de su hija mayor a Lola con duda, negando con su cabeza antes de mirar su teléfono y sentarse en la silla, ignorante a lo que estaba a su alrededor... indiferente al dolor de su hija…

.

Lola se separó de inmediato de la almohada, sacudiendo la cabeza y reprochándose a sí misma por quedarse dormida en medio de la misión, en especial cuando tenía que actuar en un tiempo preciso para que todo saliera bien.

De acuerdo, tal vez no había dormido bien en los últimos dos días, pero eso no era excusa para perder lo que estaba segura era la mejor y única oportunidad de poner su descabellado plan en acción solo para recuperar un par de simples horas de sueño.

La chica se estiro y bostezo un poco antes de tomar un anticuado Nokia que antes era de alguna de sus hermanas y mirar la hora, soltando un ligero suspiro de alivio. Solo se quedó dormida veinte minutos, aún tenía dos horas para iniciar la fase dos.

Con certeza se levantó de la cama de Lincoln y reviso la mochila que estaba empacando, una vieja que su padre usaba para excursiones, repasando su contenido para asegurarse de tener todo lo necesario. Cuaderno de dibujo nuevo, el suyo personal favorito de los viejos, un par de temporadas de Princesa Pony en Blu-ray y la serie animada de Ace Savy hasta la temporada 3 (Lola odiaba de la 4ta en adelante, demasiado romance innecesario), comics, un peluche de Beutifly apiñado con otro de ColorSplash, y la mitad de los suplementos de arte de Lincoln, incluyendo los que le regalaron en su cumpleaños. Lola miro las ropas que había seleccionado llevarle al chico, suficientes para durarle una semana… y demasiadas para colocar en el poco espacio que había dejado disponible..

-Tal vez exagere con los peluches…-comento en voz baja, pensando que hacer. –Mis maletas son muy grandes para esto. Tal vez pueda usar una vieja mochila de Lynn… -En eso su teléfono, el de último modelo que siempre llevaba consigo, comenzó a sonar. Lola seriamente considero no contestar al ver de quien era, pero no podía levantar sospechas, al menos no tan temprano.

-Hola Papá-contesto poniéndose en pie, saliendo de la habitación para buscar esa otra mochila.

-Hola cariño.- saludo su padre con tono animado. –Perdona que llamara tan tarde, tuve un problema con el…-Lola dejo de escucharle mientras se asomaba a la cocina donde Lincoln estaba ocupado cocinando algo para el viaje, con Hari metida en su ahora fiel cartera. El chico la miro y ella saludo antes de seguir su camino a las escaleras. -… al menos nos dejaron ir. –capto el fin de lo que dijo su padre.

-Que bien.-comento con falso interés. Al llegar arriba fue a la habitación que estaba al frente de la de su padre, donde abrió la puerta con un par de pinzas. Una de las últimas cosas (y de las más útiles) que aprendió de su Ex-hermana Leni (En serio, desde que estuvo a cargo esa chica olvidaba como abrir puertas todo el tiempo).

-Si, bueno… Quería preguntarte, que tal todo con… Lincoln? -la pregunta no sorprendió a Lola, pero si la dejo tensa, tanto como el aun presente olor a sudor en la habitación de Lynn… O Indeseable No 1, como se sentía al momento.

-Estamos bien, Lincoln está haciendo risotto para almorzar.- contesto al aire, abriendo el armario y estirándose para agarrar una poco usada maleta deportiva de los Lakers. –Estuvimos viendo "La princesa y el sapo" en la mañana. –comento antes de oler tentativamente la maleta, frunciendo el ceño al no tan notable, pero persistente olor.

-Que bien, que bien… -acepto su padre en tono nervioso. –Y eh… no ha pasado nada…. Con… Eh…

-No, no ha parecido recordar nada o tener un ataque o nada. –sentencio Lola con fastidio, cerrando la puerta de la habitación con la maleta en mano.

-Eso es bueno, después de todo es el aniversario de ... eso… -suspiro su padre, cansado. – Al menos te tiene allí para acompañarle, de seguro eso ayuda mucho. En serio gracias por quedarte con el hoy Lola, te debo una. Cuando regrese te llevare a ese spa que tanto te gusta, que tal?

-No es mala idea…-acepto Lola con sentimientos mezclados de apatia y culpa. Pero no podia dejarse distraer por pequeñeces. –Algo más?

-No cariño. Pero…- alguien le llamo y el claramente se separado del teléfono un segundo. –Perdona linda, me tengo que ir. Llamo luego. Besos.

-Aja.-y con ello Lola colgó. Se detuvo en lo alto de la escalera mirando su teléfono, considerando seriamente si tirarlo contra la ventana la haría sentir mejor, pero necesitaba esperar un poco más para comprobarlo. Tampoco es que quisiera perderlo, después de todo ella tenía que regresar. –Paciencia Lola, paciencia.- se dijo bajando las escaleras para retomar su tarea de empacar.

.

Hasta ahora las cosas han ido acorde al plan.

Tal como lo pensé, Lori se fue en noche de la casa, argumentando algo de que solo pidió un par de días libres, el largo viaje y yo que sé con Bobby. Para rematar, Ni siquiera tuvo el valor de mirarme a la cara cuando se despidió. Al menos a Lincoln no le importo que lo abrase como despedida… Meh.

Y, tal como también esperaba que sucediera, recibimos la sorpresa de que a Lynn Sr. Le había salido una "importante reunión de negocios completamente inevitable a último minuto" y que estaría fuera de casa por un par de días, regresando el jueves por la tarde. Y adivinen quien dejo a cargo de nosotros? Exacto, a Debora. La mirada que me lanzo esa perra…

Al menos conseguí lo que quería de papa antes de que se fuera y por si fuera poco, Debora quedo a cargo del restaurante hasta que regresara. Así que mi presencia en casa este día ha cortado por completo cualquier excusa suya para salir del trabajo antes de las dos de la tarde. Eso, sumado a la oscura importancia de esta fecha, que me da la plena seguridad que solo estaremos Lincoln y Yo para llevar mi plan en acción.

Despúes de todo, Esta fecha, el aniversario del incidente, se volvió un taboo en casa de igual o mayor tamaño que el día que nuestros padres se divorciaron, el cumpleaños de Rita o el de las demás. Incluso el primer año tras lo sucedido, las "mayores" solo resistieron estar presentes medio día antes de decidir perderse en sus actividades y dejarnos solos a los dos. De Papa, no me sorprende. Si alguien desaparece con una excusa una vez es coincidencia, dos es sospechoso y, en el tercero… ya saben que paso.

Tengo permiso para faltar a clases y nadie va a venir aquí.

Con tantas cosas a favor, ¿Que mejor oportunidad para ejecutar mi plan?

.

Lola dejo la maleta, ahora llena con ropa y tanto más, al pie de la escalera junto a la mochila vieja y una de sus maletas de mano que usaba para sus concursos. Rápidamente reviso su propio atuendo, una chaqueta Rosa con detalles negros, una camisa blanca larga, leggins Negros con Princess en la pierna izquierda, medias blancas, zapatillas Rosas. Eso, mas lo que llevaba en su mochila personal, era todo lo que necesitaba.

-Lola? -Llamo Lincoln distrayéndole. Lola miro a su hermano y no pudo evitar sonreír. Llevaba un abrigo largo café arriba de su ropa habitual, una bufanda blanca, una boina negra, zapatillas negras y una mochila con la comida, así como había cambiado la maleta de Hari por uno de los bolsos de viaje de su padre, dándole un aspecto de artista viajero elegante… Un muy incómodo artista viajero que no sabia que hacer con tanta ropa.

-Te ves guapo Lincoln.-lo elogio colocándose en la punta de sus pies para acomodarle la boina, para molestia del chico. –Solo aguanta un rato, vale? Pronto podrás quitarte esa ropa.-Lincoln asintió, mirándola con duda. Lola trato de mantener su sonrisa, pero sus ojos comenzaron a arder, por lo que abrazo a Lincoln con fuerza.

-Lola?-pregunto preocupado.

-Estoy bien. –sonrió Lola tomando una bocanada de aire para calmarse antes de soltarlo suavemente. Sin mirar a Lincoln tomo la mochila vieja y se la pasó junto a la maleta. –Lleva esto afuera y espérame junto a la puerta. No te muevas sin mí, vale? –Lincoln la miro un rato antes de asentir. Lentamente tomo las cosas y, dándole una última mirada, la dejo sola en la sala.

Con un último resoplido Lola tomo una carta de su mochila y con cuidado la dejo en frente del recibidor junto a su teléfono regular, mirando el "Debora" escrito en el papel como si fuera un insulto personal. Finalmente miro alrededor con ojos llorosos y decididos, como retando a la casa a detenerla o hacer algo en su contra, antes de tomar su maleta y salir.

Ya estaba cerrando la puerta cuando un ahora conocido taxi se detuvo frente a su casa con un leve chirrido, por lo que se apresuró a tomar su maleta y la mano libre de Lincoln para acercarse al vehículo.

-Hola de nuevo, Sr. Verian.- saludo con cortesía. –Perdone la prisa, nuestro despistado padre olvido que nuestros vuelos salían hoy en la tarde, y no mañana en la mañana. -El mismo taxista que la ayudo el viernes se asomó por la ventana, mirándola a ella y a su acompañante con la ceja alzada. Lincoln se pegó más a Lola, claramente asustado. Ella lo calmo con una sonrisa.

-En serio esperas que me crea que alguien olvidaría el viaje de sus hijos a Londres con lo que cuesta el pasaje?- pregunto con incredulidad, mirando con sospecha la actitud del peliblanco. Lola saco un billete de cien de su camisa.

-Te daré esto más lo acordado si nos llevas al aeropuerto sin más preguntas. –sentencio con una sonrisa de fastidio. El hombre nego y alzo dos dedos. –El doble? Esto es un robo.

-Mira niña, te dije que me llamaras si tienes prisa, no si ibas a hacer algo ilegal.

-No es ilegal.

-Lo parece. El doble o te consigues otra carroza, princesita.- indico mirándola fijamente. Como Lola no dijo nada se encogió de hombros y comenzó a mover el auto… hasta que la niña le agarro la ventana.

-Trato hecho.- acepto Lola con voz apretada. Ignorando la sonrisa petulante del señor, se acercó al asiento trasero y metió su maleta antes de mirar al aun perdido Lincoln.- Lincoln… se que estas asustado y preocupado, pero te prometo que todo saldrá bien, vale? –El chico la miro con duda antes de mirar a Hari. Lola suspiro y le hizo acercarse para susurrarle. –Vamos a ver a Lana… -Le tapó la boca antes de que dijese nada. -Pero tenemos que irnos ya…Vale? - Tras un rato sonriendo, Lincoln asintió y entro al auto… o trato, ya que intento hacerlo sin quitarse la maleta.

Lola solo suspiro.

Una larga hora después y 1200 dólares más cortos, Lola y Lincoln se despidieron del taxista en la entrada del aeropuerto, donde entraron y dieron vueltas por una hora antes de salir con un aspecto algo diferente.

Lola iba vestida con un vestido azul marino con zapatillas negras y pecas perfectamente dibujadas por su rostro así como una peluca café de trenzas altas, mientras que Lincoln llevaba una peluca negra, chaqueta Roja, lentes de sol, botas de combate y una expresión algo perdida. Los dos iban llevando sus maletas cubiertas en un plástico de embalaje y pegatinas de viaje, siguiendo a un señor vestido con camisa y jeans que los guió al área de taxis hasta un modelo algo viejo y que no pertenecía a la empresa local. El señor abrió la puerta delantera y dejo un letrero de "Helga y Brian Robbins" en el asiento antes de abrir la cajuela.

Mientras el hombre subía sus maletas al auto y Lola entraba tras Lincoln en el asiento de atrás, la niña no pudo evitar una sonrisa malévola que pronto oculto cuando se les unió el conductor.

-Gracias por su ayuda, Señor.- saludo con una sonrisa agradable y un falso acento inglés que haría sentir orgullo a cierta ex –hermana suya. –Pensé que mi padre estaba siendo tacaño cuando contrato un transporte externo al aeropuerto, pero es un buen servicio.

-Por los precios que ponen a veces no lo culpo.- rio el señor con un gesto mientras encendía su motor. -Aunque en este caso no era mucha la diferencia… Al "Hotel Patrick" en Melow Creek, Cierto? –pregunto mirando a Lincoln. Este estaba mirando por la ventana, pero al recibir un ligero codazo de Lola miro al señor y asintió, retomando su mirar afuera. –Tu hermano no habla mucho, eh?

-Nop.- señalo Lola divertida. –Para eso estoy aquí.- sonrió con suficiencia, haciendo al señor reír un poco.

-Bien por los dos.- acepto iniciando su camino. Mientras salían del aeropuerto, el teléfono de Lola sonó, uno de sus modelos viejos personales con la pantalla notablemente rota (culpa de Lynn), y la niña lo reviso con cierta tensión que se transformó en ligero alivio al leer el contenido del mensaje. Apagando la pantalla, Lola sonrió y comenzó a mirar el paisaje por la ventana, recostándose un poco a Lincoln para calmar su leve nerviosismo.

.

Me imagino que ya se dieron cuenta de mi plan.

Es algo…descabellado, loco y un poco exagerado, pero tengo la sensación de que va a funcionar al final. Sé que es algo cliché, pero he tomado las debidas precauciones para que las únicas personas que sean afectadas si algo malo sucede seamos Debora y Yo. Solo espero que esas precauciones sean suficientes… Realmente espero que lo sean.

Esa era la fase Uno, Salir de la casa, y ahora en la fase dos todavía nos queda llegar a nuestro destino.

Una vez nos dejen en el Hotel Patrick, a eso de las 1, podemos agarrar un bus hasta la Gran estación de Prist y de allí el bus de la ruta Prist-Milwakee a las 3, para bajarnos en Seven y hacer un trasbordo en el viaje de Seven-Crsital Lake para llegar a Rottenfalls Springs antes de las 8…

Realmente espero que sean suficientes distracciones, pero una vez lleguemos al parque inicia la fase tres…

Una que sinceramente detesto tener que hacer.

.

POV LANA

"Te esperamos en La Fuente de Res esta noche a las 8. Por favor no tardes, Necesitamos tu ayuda. Lols"

Si fuera una prueba de señalar que hay malo con el texto, Lana sin duda aprobaría.

Primero, Lola le había escrito desde un número desconocido y estaba segura que era su hermana por que las únicas que llamaban "La Fuente de Res" a la charca cercana al bosque del Parque Miller eran ella y Lola.

Segundo, Lola escribió "Por favor" antes de pedir ayuda.

Tercero, le había pedido salir después de su toque de queda y si de algo estaba segura es que también fuera del suyo, por no decir en otra ciudad.

Y cuarto, Lola hablaba en Plural. Y cuando lo hacía… Lincoln estaba involucrado.

Tenía muchas más cosas en la lista, pero esas eran las primeras que tenía en mente.

Lana se mordió el labio por enésima vez al releer el mensaje, pasando rápidamente su mirada del reloj que marcaba las 7:45pm a Lily, quien estaba pintando con crayolas frente a la TV. Su madre estaba tardando por ir a comprar la comida y Lucy… Lucy… Lana no pudo evitar gruñir al recordar a la que debía estar a cargo y aun no había hecho acto de presencia en casa.

Como si hubiera estado escuchando sus quejidos mentales, Lana sintió la puerta de entrada abriéndose y con prisa alzo los ojos para ver a la pelinegra entrar a la cocina con prisa.

-Al fin! Te llevo esperando una hora, donde rayos te metiste?!- se quejó con fuerza siguiéndola. Lucy, vestida con vestido corto negra, chaqueta negra larga, botas altas negras con cadenas y una maleta de calaveras solo la miro desde el refrigerador, donde estaba tomando un refresco.

-Estaba terminando mi tarea con Sasha antes de ir al club de Lectura Oscura.-respondió Lucy en un tono monótono antes de tomar un sorbo a la bebida. –Hoy tenemos…

-Nada. Vas a cuidar a Lily en lo que regreso.- sentencio Lana alejándose para coger la patineta y girando a tiempo para lanzar el casco contra la cabeza de Lucy, quien habia intentado salir de la cocina.

-Auh.- susurro la chica tocándose la cabeza. –Tenemos un acuerdo Lana.

-Y como no podías avisar antes, hoy lo rompo yo.- declaro la rubia retomando el casco y colocándoselo. –Tengo algo que hacer y es más importante que cualquier Club.

-Eso lo dudo.- indico Lucy con ligero fastidio. Lana le dedico una mirada de ira que claramente noto la mayor. –No puedes salir después de las 8.

-Mírame.- índico Lana abriendo la puerta y girando para mirarla. –Si vas a llevarte a Lily de nuevo, avisa a mama. Y llévale algo de comida esta vez. Nos vemos Lily!- se despidió cerrando de un portazo antes de que pudieran detenerla.

En cuanto salió del algo descuidado jardín se montó en su patineta y fue lo más rápido que pudo en dirección al Parque Miller. Si iba a esa velocidad llegaría en veinte minutos, quince si realmente se esforzaba, pero lo importante es que llegaría donde su gemela sin mayor demora.

Realmente le preocupaban Lola y Lincoln y no podía evitar pensar que podía ser tan grave para que su hermana seguramente se escapara de casa para hablar con ella sobre Lincoln, especialmente tomando en cuenta que era el aniversario del incidente. Lana sintió un escalofrio. Estaba segura que, fuera lo que fuera, tenía relación con lo sucedido el viernes y el que Lola haya estado tan distante los últimos dos días. No tenía duda alguna de ello…Solo podía esperar que no involucrara otra caída o un hospital o…

Por andar en sus pensamientos se pasó las luces delanteras, pero no el pitido del auto, el cual termino de asustarla y hacerle perder el equilibrio ya del otro lado de la calle. Paro la caída con las manos, que al no ponerse protectores le dolían tanto como su rodilla derecha. Al menos tenía puesto el casco.

-Lana! Que … Estas bien?- Oh, no. Lana se giro de inmediato para estar a merced de la mirada preocupada de su madre, quien tras comprobar que estaba viva cambio su aura a una de completa molestia. –Que estabas pensando tirándote a la calle de esa forma?

-Bueno… No estaba.-acepto Lana poniéndose de pie.

-Lo note. Y a dónde ibas? Sabes que tienes que estar en casa a las 8.- señalo con severidad.

-Necesito ir al parque Miller.- contesto Lana sin dilación mientras buscaba su patineta.

-Puedes jugar con tus amigos después. Entra.- ordeno Rita señalando el auto. Lana se congelo y miro a su madre con sorpresa, desviando su mirada al auto y después a su patineta. En serio iban a detenerla ahora? Estaba en un mal drama o qué? –Lana, Entra.

-Pero... pero tengo que ir… -Dijo acercándose para agarrar la patineta, pero su madre se le adelanto.

-Hoy no. Nos vamos a casa, entra.

-No entiendes mama, no es… es…- Lana no sabía que decir para convencerla que debía seguir. No podía sacarle de golpe que iba a reunirse con Lola, pero no podía regresar a la casa sin presentar batalla y NO ayudaba que su cerebro AHORA dejase de pensar.

-Lana no estoy de humor para historias. Por favor entra al auto. –La niña no se movió, aun pensando que decir.. –Lana entra al auto o estarás castigada. – Podía alejarse como si nada y aceptar el castigo después…. Pero no podía correr en ese instante y si lo intentaba la iba atrapar rápido… Que podía hacer…

-Podrías llevarme?.- soltó de la nada, sorprendiéndose a si misma y a su madre. Lola la mataría, pero… -Tengo que reunirme con alguien que necesita mi ayuda. No puedo faltar y ya voy tarde. –Su madre la miro con duda. –Por favor mama. Sabes que no rompería las reglas si no es importante… -Rita se cruzó de brazos. –Ok, si lo haría, pero esta vez SI es importante. Te lo ruego, por favor. Hare lo quieras solo… –Eso sonó demasiado desesperado para su gusto, pero pareció hacer el truco. Madre e hija intercambiaron miradas un rato hasta que la mayor suspiro.

-En serio es importante, verdad? –Lana asintió. –Bien. Hablaremos de tu castigo después.

-Gracias.- salto Lana a abrazarla antes de subir al auto. –Espera, CASTIGO? –Su madre solo le miro con obviedad antes de iniciar el camino. Ni cinco minutos después se detuvieron en la entrada oeste del parque. Lana miro el reloj. 8:05, Lola la iba a matar. –Ahora vuelvo.

-Espera, Lana… -No espero. Lana corrió... o cojeo mejor dicho, lo más rápido que pudo hacia el sitio de reunión, ignorando la oscuridad del conocido lugar para acercarse al bosquecillo donde sacó su teléfono para iluminar alrededor de la oscura charca. Debía admitirlo, el área daba algo de miedo al caer la noche, pero habia estado en peores y tenia una hermana que encontrar.

-Lola? –preguntó en voz algo queda cuando de repente escucho pasos y antes de que pudiera registrar nada alguien la abrazo por detrás y la alzo con fuerza, haciéndole soltar un algo alto "Ip!". Ignorando eso, estuvo apunto de golpear con su teléfono al agresor de no haber notado cierto peluche de conejo colgando de una maleta.

-Hari?- soltó asombrada antes de mirar atrás, encontrando una sonriente y amigable cara que no esperaba. –LINCOLN?!

-Lana!- saludo el chico apretando el abrazo… y sacándole el aire.

-También… me alegra… verte…- indico dándole palmaditas para que la soltase. Ya en el suelo lo miro perpleja. –Qué haces aquí?

-Yo lo traje. –Admitió Lola acercándose al área iluminada mientras espantaba mosquitos. –Ugh, si hubiera sabido que habían tantos mosquitos hubiera traído repelente extra. -Tras un resoplido miro a Lana con una sonrisa débil, algo raro de ver en ella y que a Lana no le gusto. –Gracias por venir… Yo…

-Lana Estas?!... Lincoln?... Lola?-los hermanos miraron una nueva fuente de luz que los ilumino que al verla Lana sintió algo en su interior hacerse bolita y perderse en el vacío que estaba bajo sus pies. Posiblemente lo mismo que sintió su madre al ver a tres de sus hijos reunidos frente a la pequeña charca, dos de ellos que no veia hace años.

Lola fue la primera en recuperarse, y con una mirada de hielo que convertiria la Antartica en un paraiso tropical, se paro derecha.

-Tiempo sin verte... Rita.


	7. Cap 6 un lugar que no quería ver

**Buenas a todos! Un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Con una momento que muchos esperaban desde el capítulo anterior: la reunión con la familia de Lana. Advierto que habrá algo inesperado, pero ya verán el que.**

 **Espero les guste!**

Cap. 6

… Un lugar que no queria ver.

.

Silencio siguió a mis palabras.

Un Penetrante, incómodo y agobiante silencio.

De hecho, la tensión era tal que necesitarías una motosierra para cortarla. Una con dientes de diamente.

Sabes lo que se siente tener unas ganas imparables de correr a los brazos de alguien y llorar de quien sabe que mientras al mismo tiempo tienes las ganas de tirarte contra esa misma persona para emplear todo los métodos de pelea, tortura o lo que se te ocurriera y ver que tanto podía tomar antes de caer?

Eso es lo que realmente sentí al ver a Rita de nuevo, A la mujer que me dio la vida, fue parte de los mejores 7 años de mi vida y que me abandono por una estúpida pregunta, llevándose parte de lo más querido para mí consigo….

Si no tuviera largos años trabajando en concursos y cuidando mi imagen social, ambas cosas que requieren un gran control en como expresó mis emociones, seguramente hubiera cedido a cualquiera de las dos sensaciones mencionadas, con un claro favoritismo a la segunda, debo admitir.

Además, la presencia de Rita, significaba que podía obviar algunas partes de mi plan y si podía acelerar las cosas, no era momento de ceder a un pequeño rencor infantil…. Por más justificado que fuera.

Esa es la razon por la que deje que el silencio nos envolviera. Si decía algo más, las cosas hubieran terminado de muy mala manera, y no podía darme ese lujo.

Aunque la paciencia nunca fue mi fuerte.

.

Lola espero a que Rita diera alguna otra señal de reconocimiento a lo que dijo, pero la mujer solo se quedó mirando a los chicos como si fueran fantasmas en medio de la noche, apuntando les con la linterna de un teléfono que parecía resbalar poco a poco de su mano.

Al lado de la niña, su gemela estaba en un estado similar, mirando de su hermana a su madre con una sorpresa y pánico tal que hicieron sentir mal a Lola. Lincoln, dulce muchacho, se había quedado mirando a Rita con cautela, apretando el abrazo que tenía sobre Lana como si temiera ser separado de la niña. Lola espero otros tres minutos a que alguien dijese algo, antes de perder la paciencia y chasquear los dedos, sacando a los demás de su ensoñación.

-Lincoln, puedes traer las maletas? - preguntó con una dulce sonrisa a su hermano, quien dejó de mirar a Rita para centrarse en ella. -Tranquilo, no nos hará daño. - Lincoln la miró un rato más antes de asentir, separándose lentamente de Lana para hacer lo dicho. Lola se centro en su hermana. - Gracias por venir tan rápido Lana, se que el mensaje debio haberte preocupado. Lo siento.

-Preocupado? - bufo Lana con el ceño fruncido, aún intranquila y definitivamente molesta por el repentino encuentro, pero dispuesta a tener respuestas. - Que rayos estas pensado Lols? Porque trajiste a Lincoln contigo? - Dicho eso la miro preocupada, mordiéndose el labio un poco antes de continuar. - Paso algo? - Lola dio un quedo asentimiento con la cabeza antes de mirar a Rita, quien se había acercado con los labios fruncidos.

-Quiero Una… - Lola alzó una mano interrumpiendo el tono enojado de la mujer. Rita se enredo en sus palabras por el gesto, claramente indignada, pero Lola solo miraba a Lincoln, quien se había quedado quieto con las maletas en mano, mirando a la mujer con pánico. La niña le sonrió para calmarle y después se centro en su ex-madre, tomando un segundo de regodeo a su rojo rostro antes de hablar.

-Explicaré todo en un rato, preferiblemente en un lugar privado. - y sin posibles guardias quizo añadir, pero era muy temprano para echarse la soga al cuello. - Necesito hablar contigo y con Lana de algunos asuntos importantes. Puede que Lucy también deba involucrarse, me da igual, ustedes deciden si le dicen o no. También preferiría hablar en su casa, pero estoy dispuesta a pagar una noche en el Motel más cercano para que me escuchen, de ser necesario. Entendido? - Lana frunció el ceño.

-Porque a esta hora? - pregunto cautelosa. Lola le dedico una agria sonrisa.

-Digamos que la calle de noche es mejor que estar en casa, te lo puedo asegurar. - tanto Lana como Rita se sorprendieron por esas palabras. Su gemela tomando un aire de infinita preocupación mientras Rita solo la miró con Duda.

-Que sucedio con su padre? - preguntó con voz queda. Lola tomó algo de aire antes de mirarla con indiferencia..

-Reunion hasta el jueves. - informó con monotonía. -Pero el es el menor de los problemas. - en eso un mosquito le pico y con las ganas que quería usar contra la mujer le dio muerte. El golpe debió haberse visto rudo, porque tanto Lana como Rita hicieron una mueca y Lincoln dejó las maletas al lado de Lola para revisar el brazo de su hermanita. - Estoy bien, Lincoln. No es nada. - Su hermano la miró un rato y le dio un besito en el lugar.

-No tienes que añadir nada? - preguntó Rita a su hijo con tono cortante, logrando que el chico recordarse su Presencia. De inmediato se alejo un poco, agarrando la maleta de Hari con fuerza y mirándola aterrado. Lola y Lana alzaron la mano a la vez para evitar que saliera corriendo. Rita pareció sorprendenderse, antes de fruncir el ceño. - Se que estaras molesto, pero eso no fue muy maduro, Lincoln.

-No te metas con el, Rita. - espetó Lola con rabia antes de centrarse en su hermano. - Tranquilo Linc, solo es Rita, recuerdas? - y sacando una arrugada fotografía del bolsillo se la mostró en la poca luz del telefono de la mujer. Una que mostraba un feliz par de de gemelas abrazando a una mujer rubia. La única copia que quedaba en vida. - Te la estuve mostrando en el camino, vez? - dejando a Lincoln comparando la imagen con lo que tenía delante. Y si bien la Rita actual era más delgada, vieja y había cambiado sus pantalones y zapatos por jeans y zapatillas, así como un casual saco café, la diferencia no era Mucha. Bueno, eso y la cara de incredulidad que tenía.

-Li… Ta? - trato de repetir Lincoln ladeando la cabeza y tomando la foto, aun perdido, pero no tan asustado.

-Esto es un juego? - pregunto Rita por lo bajo, cambiando su molestia a ligera duda. Para agrado de Lola, fue Lana quien contestó.

-No, mamá. No lo es. - sentenció con voz queda. - Lincoln… No te recuerda. - aceptó bajando la mirada. Lo triste y resignada de sus palabras, como si ella también sintiera ese dolor, pareció haber encendido las luces en la cabeza de la mujer,

-No… no sabe… quien - trato de decir con un claro nudo en la garganta. Lola negó con la cabeza, tanto para contestar como para alejar una imagen de su mente.

-Tuvo un… Accidente. -respondió en un susurro. - Es parte de lo que quiero hablar, así que… - indicó con un falso gesto de ver el tiempo. Rita la miró perdida, claramente alterada por la reciente revelación. Por suerte Lana pudo hacer algo en respuesta y agarro dos de las pesadas mochilas como si fueran de aire.

-Dejamos el auto en la puerta oeste. - señaló con un tono demasiado calmado para su situación actual. - Vámonos antes de que llegue el guarda y nos vea aquí. - y sin siquiera mirar a nadie se alejo resuelta, indiferente a su ligero cogeo. Lincoln dejó de examinar a Rita y le devolvio la foto a Lola antes de tomar la maleta que quedaba, ofreciéndole la mano a su hermana. Antes de tomarla, Lola le dedico a Rita una mirada decepcionada.

-Esperaremos en el auto. - y los dos siguieron a Lana. Tuvieron suerte de que el lugar estaba desierto (y Lola estaba agradeciendo mentalmente que no hubieran reparado la cámara de la entrada) cuando llegaron donde estaba Lana junto a un sedan no precisamente nuevo. La niña dejó su carga junto al maletero y aprovecho para pasarse una mano por el rostro antes de mirar a sus hermanos.

-Realmente espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto. - le comento a Lola antes de acercarse a abrazarlos a ambos. -Por favor dime que no es tan malo como pinta… -Lola no contestó y solo devolvio el gesto. Lincoln dejo la maleta en el suelo y las abrazo a las dos con fuerza, sintiendo su intranquilidad. De inmediato se puso a tararear una de sus canciones, sacando un leve quejido de Lana y una risita de Lola. Justo lo que necesitaban.

Estuvieron así, reconfortandose en la presencia del otro, hasta que Rita decidió reaparecer en el cuadro, matando el ambiente. La mujer parecía haber llorado, pero lo único que hizo fue abrir el maletero y entrar al auto, esperando a que todos estuvieran dentro (Las gemelas a los lados de Lincoln) antes de arrancar para lo que sería el viaje de veinte minutos mas incomodo que jamas se dio en el Sedan de las Lewis.

Asi fue como llegaron a una casa con un ornamentado y animado jardín delantero rodeado por una sopresiva valla negra. La casa en si era de dos pisos y más pequeña que la de Lola, pero su cálido tono melocoton, lo rustico de sus acabados y solo el hecho de tener un porche de madera hacían contrastar ambas casas como las gemelas que habitaban lo eran.

Lana fue la primera en reaccionar cuando el auto se detuvo, asomándose entre los asientos delanteros para abrir el maletero y saliendo antes que cualquiera. Lincoln se asomo por su puerta con curiosidad, y como Lola no quería estar con Rita más de lo necesario, salió por la puerta contraria para colocarse al lado de su gemela mientras está sacaba las maletas.

-Listo- aportó Lana sacando la última con ayuda de Lincoln. - Gracias Linc. - el chico sonrió y agarro las maletas para llevarlas a la puerta, tarareando por alguna razón. Lana miró a Lola, que seguía tiesa como tabla, y luego a la casa. - Nada mal eh? Deberias ver como estaba cuando la compramos. La valla fue idea de Lucy, pero la mano de obra es mía. Lily escogió el color, aunque casi nos matan los vecinos. Sabias que hay un código de vecindario o algo así? Por poco no la pasamos.

-Me agrada. - confesó Lola con una ligera sonrisa. Su casa sería moderna, pero está se veía viva desde el exterior. Un lugar agradable, a su pesar. Lana sonrió satisfecha y agarro la maleta que quedaba.

-Vamos. - señaló tomando su mano y guiandola a la puerta, donde Lincoln las estaba esperando jugueteando con Hari. Lana le sonrió antes de sacar una llave de su bolsillo y abrir la puerta, dejándoles pasar justo cuando su madre salió del auto. Lola le ignoro y agarro su maleta de antes de entrar.

Temía encontrar un lugar parecido a una vieja casa, y si bien el parecido era notable, había unas cuantas diferencias: un literal pasillo entre la puerta y las escaleras, las paredes a los lados de este albergando dos puertas entreabierta, llevando a lo que parecía el salón y la cocina. Lincoln entró detrás de ellas mirando el lugar con curiosidad en el momento en que una pequeña cabeza rubia con dos coletas alta y listones lilas se asomaba de la puerta del salón.

-Lana? - preguntó mirando a Lola extrañada, antes de reparar en la verdadera y burlona Lana. - Dos Lanas?

-No Lily, esta es Lola. - aclaró la chica colocando un brazo en los hombros de Lola, ignorando la mirada que está le estaba dedicando. Lily se sorprendió y terminó de salir al pasillo, revelando su tierno camison lila y el viejo conejo blanco que apretaba entre sus brazos. Lola no evitó sonreír al ver que el viejo Bun-Bun seguía tan vivo como Lana describió.

-Lola? Como el monstruo rosa de Lucy o tu gemela? - preguntó curiosa la niña, eliminado la sonrisa de Lola.

-El que de Lucy? - preguntó con un ligero tic. Lana rodó los ojos, más acostumbrada a esa clase de comentarios.

\- Lily, está es Lola Loud.- explico con calma. - Mi gemela y tu hermana mayor. - Lola le miró mal y Lily lo hizo curiosa, hasta que reparo en la otra persona en el pasillo, que la estaba mirando extrañado. Lily ladeo la cabeza antes de sonreír y dar saltitos de alegría.

-Lincoln! - soltó y corrió a abrazarle las piernas. Para sorpresa de las gemelas, Lincoln aceptó el gesto sin pelea, pero sin cambiar la mirada perdida que llevaba desde que entró. - Sabía que vendrías un día! Lucy siempre lo dice y sabe muuuuchas cosas! Soy yo, Lily! Me recuerdas? Ah! También tienes un conejito? Yo tengo a Bun-Bun. Luna me dijo que me lo regalaste y lo he cuidado mucho. Ves? VES? . - y se separó sin dejar de sonreír para mostrar a Bun-Bun al aturullado muchacho. Lola no evitó una sonrisa tensa a la escena, pues la última vez que vio a su hermana en carne y hueso está no tenía el más vasto vocabulario. Lana le había dicho que se cuidada por Leni la volvió una cotorrita, pero el verlo era diferente al escucharlo.

-Lily deja a tu hermano tranquilo. - comentó su madre entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La niña asintió y bajó al peluche sin dejar de mirar a Lincoln con una sonrisa. El chico le sonrió incómodo antes de usar el brazo de Hari para saludar a Lily. Ella río y repitió lo mismo con Bun-Bun. Lola sintio que se Derretia de Ternura.

Rita se aclaró la garganta y miró a la niña, pero cuando iba a decirle algo sus ojos se desviaron a la escalera y pareció perder algo de color. Las gemelas le imitaron y Lola tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de mal decir en voz alta y gruñir, por el susto y lo desafortunado.

Lucy había aparecido en lo alto de la escalera.

-Lucy, mira! Es Lincoln! - señaló innecesariamente Lily al ver a su paralizada hermana gótica. El comentario logró que el chico también mirara a la pelinegra, poniendo un rostro de sorpresa antes de, para sorpresa y el mayor dolor de Lola, sonreír. Incluso dio dos pasos hacia Lucy, deteniéndose al notar decepcionado la escalera. Lincoln miró a Lucy con añoro, como pidiendole bajar.

-Reconoce a Lucy…. - soltó Lana con voz quebrada, sintiendo tal vez algo parecido a su gemela. Parecido, no igual. Lola se mordió el labio. Había cuidado de Lincoln por años, y en el inicio tenía problemas para que la reconociera rapido. Tardó meses en lograrlo y el que Lucy solo apareciera y su hermano supiera quien era de una mirada… Era injusto, completamente injusto….

-L-Lincoln? - preguntó Lucy con voz temblorosa, bajando un escalón. El chico sonrió más de ser posible.

-Hari! - soltó contento, y soltando una bomba que destruyó cualquier emoción que se hubiera sentido los quince segundos antes de que abriera la boca. Lucy se detuvo, dejando caer su boca de la impresión mientras que Rita soltaba un suspiro decepcionado. Lily miró a su hermano curiosa y este solo se extraño por el cambio de expresión de Lucy.

Y aunque ambas gemelas no evitaron sentir un profundo alivio (Lana más culpable que Lola por el sentimiento) este desapareció al reconocer el nombre utilizado, así que sus miradas se centraron con duda y desconfianza en cierto conejo remendado que se asomaba de cierta cartera, uno que lo único que ambas podían relacionar con la gótica era que daba mala vibra, especialmente ahora cuando la luz le hacía parecer que sonreía divertido.

Solo unos minutos en la casa Lewis y Lola ya había sentido, decepción, ira, tristeza, ternura, cariño, dolor y ahora una fuerte sensación de preocupante irrealidad.

Realmente esperaba llegar en una Pieza hasta el final de su empresa.

Y lo esperaba En serio


	8. Cap 7 Relato

**Hola a todos! Supere mi traba con el capitulo y aquí se los traigo.**

 **Admito que era mas largo y conteina una historia que todos querían escuchar, pero ya torture mucho a Lola en este cap.**

 **Espero les guste...**

* * *

Cap. 7

Relato.

Las siguientes dos horas no fueron nada divertidas para Lola.

Por un lado tardaron en convencer a Lincoln de que Lucy no era Hari en ningún sentido, relación o aspecto, cosa que Lola estaba segura su hermano no les creía completamente, ya que siempre sonreía cada vez que la pelinegra aparecía en su campo de visión.

Pero por el otro y más estresante lado, la actitud que tomaron la pelinegra y Lily ante su nada premeditada aparacición había logrado que la rubia ganara un sonoro dolor de cabeza ya que la primera exigía respuestas con un humor de perros y la segunda no dejaba de hacer preguntas, ambas ignorando los pedidos de su madre de guardar el orden.

Al final lograron callarlas al contarles lo poco que le revelaron a Rita, cosa que no le agrado a ninguna de las dos. Hubo más preguntas y esta vez Lola tuvo que llegar a un acuerdo con Lily de que la niña podrá jugar o ver películas con Lincoln el resto de la noche sin interrupción (en la sala obviamente) si, y sólo SI, dejaba que las demás discutieron cosas de mayores sin meterse en el medio de cualquier manera.

El efecto fue inmediato y antes de que registrara que Lily había aceptado el trato, esta ya estaba arrastrando a Lincoln a la sala para jugar Sario Kart a la vez que hablaba sin parar de sus juegos y películas favoritas mientras les decía a las demás que no se preocupan por ellos y que hablaran tranquilas hasta las 10 de la mañana, de ser posible.

Al menos Lincoln no parecía incómodo con que la niña le llevase tan fácilmente, incluso parecía divertido con su energía, pero de todas formas miro a Lola con duda. La chica le dedicó una sonrisa para darle a entender que todo estaba bien, logrando que el chico se animara mucho.

Y una vez la puerta de la sala se cerró detrás de ellos dos….

-Que rayos le pasó a Lincoln? - comentó por fin Lucy con un tono nada monótono. Lola se sintió ligeramente sorprendida.

-Un accidente, como ya dije. - sentenció Lola, no dispuesta a iniciar la conversación con ese tema.-Eso no Importa ahora….

-No importa? - soltó Lucy acercándose con claras intenciones, pero su madre la detuvo con una mano en el hombro.

-Yo también quiero saber que sucedió con Lincoln Y el por que ambos están aquí. - aportó con seriedad, mirando a Lola con escrutinio -Pero no aquí. Vamos a mi estudio. -Lola le devolvió la misma expresión antes de dar una cabezada de asentimiento. -Por aquí.- Rita los llevó por un pasillo al lado de la escalera hacia una habitación detrás de la sala. Lola siguió a la mujer manteniendo un ojo en la enojada Lucy y un oído en el silenciado monólogo de Lily. Lana, a su lado, se veía nerviosa, pero decidida.

El estudio de Rita no era la quinta maravilla del mundo, pero compartía ese aire cálido y familiar que tenía el resto de la casa. Había un sillón y un par de sillas, además de un escritorio frente a una puerta de vidrio hacia el jardín trasero. También había un librero y un anaquel, ambos repletos y un tanto desordenados.

Era un Agradable lugar.

-Siéntense. -Lola alzó una ceja al tono autoritario de Rita, quien había señalado al sillón mientras ella tomaba una silla. La chica iba a decirle algo, pero Lana le dio un codazo antes de hacer lo ordenado. Lola miró a la mujer con fastidio mientras imitaba lentamente a su gemela. Lucy se mantuvo de pie al lado de su madre, su mirada fija en Lola como si deseara que se encendiera en fuego.

Por más de un motivo, Lola podía afirmar que el sentimiento era mutuo.

-Qué sucedió? - preguntó Lana de repente, evitando que su gemela dijera algo contra la gótica. -Dijiste que ibas a explicar una vez llegáramos a casa.

-... Lo se. -acepto Lola con un suspiro, dedicando una última mirada de desprecio a Lucy antes de mirar no de mejor forma a Rita. - Hubo un problema en casa y ya no es segura para Lincoln. Quisiera… Necesito que aceptes que se quede con ustedes por unos días mientras arreglo un par de cosas.

-Que?-salto Lana perpleja. Lucy movió la cabeza, revelando un ojo gris que mostraba suspicacia. Rita, en cambio, miraba a Lola entre seria y preocupada.

-Que problema? -preguntó con tono suave, pero que no daba chances a mentiras. Lola se le quedó mirando, pensando seriamente cuál de sus tantos discursos debía emplear en la situación actual. Rita pareció interpretar su silencio como un desafío, pues suspiro y la miro severa. -Lola, no puedo aceptar algo así de la nada. Lincoln, si mal no recuerdo, tiene 16 y…

-17.- corrigió Lucy antes que todas las demás. Rita y las gemelas la miraron con sorpresa. -Su cumpleaños fue hace poco. Tiene 17.

-Oh…-Rita se veía algo avergonzada, tal vez un tanto dolida, pero ninguna de las presentes pareció simpatizar con ella. Lana incluso hizo una ligera mueca. La mujer carraspeo y prosiguió. -Lincoln tiene 17. Es un menor de edad. No puedo tenerlo en casa sin permiso de tu padre, el cual estoy segura que no tie….

-Lo tengo. -la detuvo Lola revisando la mochila que aún tenía consigo. La chica sacó una carpeta y de esta saco una nota que pasó a Rita sin mirar. -Autorización de estadía y visita hasta el mes que entra. Gastos incluidos. Firma y autorización original de Lynn Loud Sr, en formato aprobado por el…. uhg, el nombre…. -Lola miró a la nada tratando de recordar, ignorante de cómo su madre y Lucy revisaban el documento como si fuera una bomba. -Ah, sí, el despacho tercero Seccional de Familia del Distrito Regional. Ya envie una copia al abogado de papá, le llegara el viernes a más tardar.

-Como sabemos que no es tu mano?- critico Lucy con notable escepticismo. Lola rodó los ojos.

-Porque le pedí que me firmara un permiso de la escuela y era eso. -informo con aire casual. -Estaba tan ocupado que ni siquiera leyó lo que le di, como siempre, y si no quiere meterse en problemas de nuevo, no puede aceptar ese grado de negligencia ante la ley.

-De nuevo?- preguntó su madre con la ceja alzada. Lola la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No es tu problema.- espetó con desafío antes de aclararse la garganta, buscando calmarse. -Si te preocupa el dinero traje suficiente para satisfacer las necesidades de Lincoln, tal vez algo mas si entienden de qué hablo. -Rita la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero como no dijo nada Lola continuo. -SI es sobre su… "problemita", no representa ningún peligro. Solo dejenlo limpiar, jueguen un poco con él y asegurense de que coma adecuadamente. Es un chico tranquilo y muy agradable. Les caera bien.

-Suena que hablaras de un perro. -solto Lucy con desdén. Lola pensó en lo que dijo y, a su pesar tuvo que estar de acuerdo. Tal vez lo dijo porque era el aniversario y esa era una de sus ideas ese día… No, iba a pensar en eso, pero Lucy parecía tener otras ideas. -Que rayos sucedio con Lincoln?

-No voy a repetirlo. -gruño Lola con claro fastidio. -

-Entonces ya sabes lo que creo de eso.

-Lucy, basta. -ordenó Rita mirando a Lola fijamente, tanto que la chica casi se siente incómoda. Casi. No iba a doblegarse ante otra rubia en su vida. -Ya hablaremos de eso luego. Lola, porque hiciste esto?- pregunto alzando el papel. -No solo es ilegal es… repentino. Muy repentino. -la señora suspiró. -No puedo…

-Si puedes. -la detuvo Lola con el ceño fruncido. -Escuchaste lo que dije? Lo único que debes preocuparte es que Lincoln este bien. Además, no es cuestión de que puedas o no, es lo mínimo que DEBES hacer para saldar tus cuentas.

-Disculpa?

-He leído los papeles del divorcio, Rita. . -al escuchar eso la mujer la miró extrañada unos segundos, así que aclaro. - Específicamente los motivos de custodia en la sección de Guarda y Crianza. -Eso logró el truco, porque Rita palideció. Otra pequeña victoria, solo opacada por el hecho de estaba negando con la cabeza en advertencia, pidiéndole a Lola que no dijera nada. Lola le dedicó una mirada de disculpa a su gemela, pero compartir su culpa con Rita era parte necesaria del plan.- No intentes negarlo. Esto es tanto mi culpa como tuya.

-Lola, no creo que entiendas….

-Que la única razón por la que Lincoln quedó con nosotras, posiblemente los peores productos de tu estirpe, es para que tu no tuvieras custodia de mi? -las palabras salieron de su boca con veneno y fuerza, tal vez con un tanto de dolor que decidió ignorar. -Las demas estaban sorteadas, ambos querían a Lincoln, y ninguno me quería a mi. El juez dijo que el que sería 2x1 y de inmediato retiraste tus papeles. Un sacrificio noble de tu parte, un gran ejemplo. -Lucy miraba a su madre con duda y Lana le dedicó a Lola una mirada muy resentida. Una que no le había dedicado en casi un año.

-Cierra el pico Lola. -le pidió su gemela con voz amarga. Lola negó, a pesar de que sentía ganas de llorar por el tono con que le hablo. Sabía que Lana nunca le perdonaría soltar esa bomba, pero necesita usar todas las cartas que podía para asegurarse que Lincoln estuviera con su hermana. Que estuvieran juntos, a salvo.

Perder la confianza de Lana por salvar a Lincoln era otro precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar, el unico que le causaba dolor en realidad.

-Lo siento Lana. -susurro a su gemela antes de centrarse en la matriarca. -Dejaste a los dos te fuiste y tu desprecio a mi persona le costó mucho a Lincoln. -sentenció Lola con seguridad. -Si no hubiera estado con nosotras, no estaria asi. Es todo lo que diré al respecto. Ahora, Lincoln necesita un techo para que permanezca a salvo mientras arreglo los asuntos que debo atender….

-Y que rayos son esos Lola?- la interrumpio Lana fastidiada. -Espero que tengan suficiente peso para darme un susto de muerte y dejar que llegaras a mi casa a fastidiar las cosas, porque íbamos bastante bien hasta que abriste la bocota!

Auch.

Pero era una buena entrada para soltar el golpe de gracia.

-Debora intentó propasarse con Lincoln. -soltó la bomba Lola sin mirar a nadie más que a Lana. -Como el Maestro Miller con esa chica de preparatoria. -aclaro. La ira de su hermana se petrifico tras la aclaración, evaporándose lentamente para dar paso a una incredulidad palpable. Rita, aún pálida, había fruncido el ceño, pero fue Lucy quien hizo la pregunta.

-Quien es Debora?- preguntó con cautela.

-La novia de Papa. -informó Lola sin mirarla. -Una zorra loca y manipuladora que está con él por trabajo y dinero faciles. -porque esas eran las únicas cosas que podía pensar Lola que se basaban su relación. Bueno, eso y otros "privilegios", pero realmente NO quería evitar pensar en ese punto.

Porque pensar en eso le hacía pensar en lo que vio ese dia.

Pensar en lo que vio le hacía pensar en lo que pudo suceder y en lo que había sucedido.

Pensar en lo que había sucedido le hacía recordar en todo el dolor que había sentido tras su asalto fallido.

Y recordar ese dolor le hacía pensar el como Debora la trato como un simple despojo que tiraba a la tierra, el como se había sentido….

Como ella, Lola Loud, solo podia sollozar y encogerse ante la enormeexperiencia de esa mujer.

Como un juego que creía dominar se ponía de cabeza y era ella la que llevaba todas las de perder.

Como la desesperación la embargo completamente al ver como esa zorra usó sus cartas en su contra y en una sola mano que destruyó la poca confianza que tenía en su familia, sus defensas, su confianza en el juego y su propia vanidad…

El aplastante recordatorio de que era una simple niña….

La humillante realidad de que esa era la persona que aspiraba a ser…

No quería recordar.

Pero si quería que su plan triunfara, no solo debía recordar, sino que debía contarle todo lo sucedido a nadie más que la mujer que la abandonó a su suerte cuando más la necesitaba y quien era la unica que podia asegurar que Lincoln estuviera en buenas manos, independiente de como terminaran las cosas para ella.

Qué más daba recordar uno de los peores momentos de su vida si podía ayudar a su hermano?

Solo era otro precio….

Solo eso.

El toque de alguien le hizo pegar un salto y en un ataque de pánico empujo a la persona lo más lejos que podía de sí misma, recordando el agarre de Debora y su desagradable presencia. También le permitió saber que estaba sentada y que sus ojos estaban picosos, como si hubiera llorado.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro , suspirando de alivio al ver que no había cedido al impulso del llanto, y miró a la persona con fastidio… Pensamiento que la hizo sentir horriblemente culpable al ver la expresión dolida y preocupada de Lana.

-Lola….

-Estoy bien. -trato de ignorar lo anterior tomando un aire más digno al sentarse. -Estaba… sobre pensando las cosas. Seguramente quieren saber lo que pasó…

-Lola….

-Debería comenzar con que sucedió el viernes por la tarde, después de que me ayudaste a salir de clase. Cuando estaba agarrando el taxi hacia la casa recibí un mensaje de la señora Smith de que Débora quedó a solas con Lincoln…. Recuerdas el mal sentimiento que tenía? Pues empeoró...

-Lola…

-Así que utilice un método efectivo para llegar a casa en menos de 15 minutos… Estaba demasiado callado. Era fácil saber que algo andaba mal, asi que revise el lugar y encontré a Hari en la escalera.

-Lola….

-La tome y despues escuche la voz de Debora venir del cuarto de Lincoln, por lo que fui a investigar y los vi en su cama. E-Ella estaba….

-LOLA!

-QUE!?- salto mirando a su hermana con rabia. Lana parecía igual de molesta, pero tambien se veia muy preocupada por ella. Lola quiso alegrarse, porque significaba que aun la quería, pero aplasto ese sentimiento por el bien de continuar la misión. -Lana, estoy tratando de relatar algo importante. No me interrumpas…. -y en un suspiro que sonó más como un sollozo, añadió. -Por favor…

Lana se le quedó mirando perpleja y dolida, Lola la miro a ella dolida y decidida. Finalmente su gemela captó el mensaje y se sentó a su lado de nuevo, solo que esta vez extendió la mano y tomó la suya como un apoyo.

Esta vez Lola tuvo muchos problemas para no llorar.

Ni siquiera sabía porque quería llorar. La mala experiencia era de Lincoln, no de ella.

No tenia… tenia razon para llorar…

-Continua. -pidió Lana con voz trémula. Lola asintió. Podia confiar en Lana.

Así que contó todo. Desde que abrió la puerta hasta su ataque a Debora. Su mal juicio a la hora de defenderse y el resultado final. Incluso las palabras de Débora, tan fijas en su cabeza como si las hubiera grabado con hierro. Cada detalle de ese dia y el ataque de pánico de Lincoln al siguiente, así él como ella llegó a la conclusión de que Lincoln no podía permanecer en casa.

Fue difícil hablar sin caer en llanto, puede que una o dos lágrimas se escaparan de su control. Era la segunda vez que confesaba algo a Lana de esa manera, las dos juntas, tomadas de la mano y llorando al placer de sus corazón (al menos internamente), terminando todo con un abrazo de confort que realmente necesitaba recibir.

Ni siquiera recordó que no eran las únicas en la habitación hasta que Lucy decidió arruinar el momento.

-Eso es cierto? -pregunto en un susurro que se extendió por toda la habitación. Lola apenas tenía fuerzas para mirarla con Odio. Lana parecía dispuesta al homicidio.

-Esto te parece una broma para ti? -espeto su gemela con un tono que denotaba un profundo desprecio. -O nos odias los suficiente para pensar que estamos jugando? -Lucy la miró perpleja.

-Basta las dos. -los detuvo Rita, la mujer tratando de limpiar sus propias lágrimas de impotencia antes de centrarse en Lola. -Comprendo porqué querías sacar a Lincoln de esa casa, pero porque porque no le contaste a tu padre? Si eso que sabe esa…. Mujer, los afecta tanto, debería estar enterado. -Lola no evitó una amarga risa.

-Tartamudee o algo? Debora tiene a Lynn Sr. Comiendo de su mano y ya he sembrado demasiada discordia para que me tome en serio. - recalcó con falsa soberbia, algo que falló completamente dado su estado.. - Además… Dudo que "Papá" realmente le preocupa que suceda con Lincoln.

-No estas….

-Exagerando? No. - terminó Lola con incómodo pesar, haciendo un pobre intento de separarse de Lana. No lo logro, no insistió. - Si lo hubieras visto estarías de acuerdo conmigo. Para él, Lincoln es un caso perdido, algo inútil e inestable que tiene que cargar para toda la vida. Dudo que sacrifique su felicidad por Lincoln, menos por la mía.

-No deberías pensar así de tu padre. -musito Rita en un pobre intento de algo.

-La única razón por la que me consiente es porque gano dinero y sabe que leí esos papeles, Rita. -sostuvo Lola mirándola a los ojos. -No quieras defenderlo, que no eres mejor para mi.

-Y aun asi confías suficiente en Mama para dejarla a cargo de Lincoln. -trato de defenderla Lucy.

-Te equivocas, ahí Lucy. Lo dejo con Lana, quien le conoce y entiende. -corrigió la niña con aplastante sinceridad. -El que Rita este a cargo de ambos solo es un daño colateral, pero la madre biológica de mi hermano es mejor que cualquier casa de acogida o un manicomio, por todo lo que se.

-Es por eso que no llamaste a la policía o porque temes por ese secreto que vale más que la seguridad de tu hermano? - el remate de Lucy le golpeo fuerte, y logró reanimar su ira como el fuego de un fénix. Lola se separó de Lana y se acercó a Lucy hasta encararla.

Apenas disfruto el hecho de que eran casi del mismo tamaño.

-No hables como si supieras nada, Lucinda Marie Loud. -amenazó con tono mordaz. -No hay nadie. NADIE. que se preocupe más por Lincoln que Yo. Sí, no llame al inicio para salvar mi estúpido pellejo, pero no lo hago ahora porque un Mal movimiento y Lincoln termina en Servicios Sociales. Porque rayos crees que lo quiero aquí? Si los conoce y lo conocen, pueden ganar su custodia cuando todo se vaya a la mierda.

? -cuestiono Rita dudosa. Lola se congeló. Había hablado de mas. -Que estas planeando jovencita?

-Nada que te importe. -sentenció, dandose la vuelta (y golpeando a Lucy con su cabello) antes de colocarse frente a las dos. -No tengo más que decir. -Puedes darme tu respuesta mañana después de la escuela, solo te pido que no digas nada a nadie de nuestra presencia aquí. SI aceptas, te daré lo que necesiten para cuidar a Lincoln. Si no aceptan pasaré al plan B y los dejaremos en paz, permanentemente. -En serio trato de no mirar a Lana cuando dijo eso.

Rita abrió la boca para comentar, lo hizo varias veces, pero nada salió de sus labios, así que al final solo suspiró, pasándose una mano por el rostro. De repente se veia mas vieja que al inicio de la noche, seguramente por la carga de información revelada en las últimas horas.

Ja. Lola apenas había dormido desde el sábado, estaba en medio de una operación que podría costar más de lo que pensaba y tenía grandes dudas si lo que estaba haciendo sería suficiente para asegurar el futuro de su familia, incluso si se separaba de ellos. Para rematar, tenía doce años. Cual era su excusa?

-Cuando dices después de la escuela… planeas ir? -preguntó Lana con el ceño fruncido.

-No puedo levantar sospechas. -aclaro Lola encogiéndose de hombros. -Aunque estoy segura que me esperara alguien desagradable. -no estaba segura de quién, pero sabía cual preferia de todas las opciones. La niña carraspeó, llamando la atención. -Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora. Si me disculpan, iré a revisar a Lincoln.

-Al menos podrías decirnos qué le pasó. -insistió Lucy, aunque su tono de voz era menos acusatorio y más tímido. Lola se detuvo en la puerta sin mirarla, demasiado cansada para iniciar otra pelea.

-Cuatro años.- comento con simpleza. Sabía que la estaban mirando, pero no se iba a voltear. -Hoy se cumplen cuatro años desde que Lincoln tuvo el "incidente" que lo dejo como esta. Por eso le teme a las alturas. No dire nada mas. -y con ello ahogó un sollozo y se fue a la cocina. Necesitaba un vaso de agua, ya.

Al pasar por la sala pudo escuchar como Lily comentaba de una película mientras iniciaba una canción. Por la voz del cantante deducía que era una película de Disney, pero al aguzar el oído tuvo que tener sus pasos. Conocia esa cancion…

La odiaba completamente...

Era perfecta para describir cómo se sentía.

-... En un eterno anochecer. Que no puede… Amanecer. -acompañó el final del canto mientras entraba a la cocina, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro sin freno alguno.

Por eso nunca veía Tierra de Osos…

.

.


End file.
